When Potter Changed To Harry
by Harpygirl24
Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asks Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Lost Book

Severus Snape couldn't believe that Dumbledore wanted _him_ to return Potter's Potions book back to him. He hated the boy, Dumbledore knew, and he didn't want to see James's spawn outside of Hogwarts. However, Dumbledore would take no for an answer and demand that he do it even though Severus didn't want to.

"You're just dropping it off, Severus, your not getting involved with his life," Dumbledore told him.

"Headmaster, I've been _involved_ with Potter's life the moment Trelawney handed you that stupid prophecy. I don't want to return his book to him. He probably has his friends over and their talking about how much they hate me."

Dumbledore gave him 'the look,' and Severus knew that he would have no choice but to return it.

"Fine," he snapped. "But I don't have to like it."

Severus Apperated to Privet Drive an hour later his whole body filled with anger. He had chosen to wear muggle clothes so that he wouldn't violate the law. As he walked he shuttered at how neat everything was. All the houses looked the same and he wondered what kind of people would choose to live in a neat world. Not him, he liked the strange and unexpected.

When he arrived at Number four he was surprised to see Potter cleaning the car. He knew what a car was because his father, who happen to be a muggle, had driven one. He continued to watch Potter and then the door opened and he saw the largest man, even larger then his uncle had been, coming out.

"Well have you washed the suds off yet, boy?" he asked.

Severus cringed at the tone.

"Not yet, Uncle Vernon," he heard Potter tell him.

This seem to get the boy's Uncle angry and he slammed Potter against the car.

"Nothing to eat for a week," he told him. "Oh and Happy Birthday you ungrateful brat. I can't believe that it has been nearly eleven years since your freakiness came into our lives and ruined our perfect family."

"I-I'm sorry Uncle V-Vernon," Potter stammered. "Please can I do my homework when I'm done with the car? I've got loads of homework and if I don't do them I'll get detention."

Uncle Vernon laughed.

"Do I care about your blasted homework," he told Potter. "I don't care if your teachers do give you detention. You deserve it for being a freak. In-fact if I had it my way I burn all your books, that blasted broomstick, and kill your stupid owl. You don't deserve to go to any school."

"P-Please don't kill Hedwig," Potter begged.

Severus saw Uncle Vernon grin at him.

"Oh I think I will," he said. "I've never had roasted owl before. I wonder if their tasty."

And he left Potter alone.

When the door closed Severus had enough. He would have never thought that Potter's family hated him so much. Not that he didn't hate him but he wouldn't have threatened to kill an owl. These people were sick! He took a deep breath and approached the boy just as a loud screech was heard. Severus figured that Uncle Vernon had just killed Hedwig.

"Potter," Severus called.

Potter turned to face him and he saw his stunned look. Severus figured that he stunned a lot of people being in muggle clothes. He looked at Potter and then spoke.

"The Headmaster wishes for me to return this book," Severus told him, showing him the Potions book that he had forgotten. "I-."

The front door opened again to reveal that Uncle Vernon had returned. He had a large bag with him and Severus had a funny feeling that this had Hedwig. He stopped when he saw Severus.

"Good afternoon, sir," Uncle Vernon said.

Severus glared at him.

"I'm Professor Snape, Harry's Potions Master," Severus told him, using his title slowly. "I'm from Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon went pale.

"What did you do with Potter's owl?" Severus asked.

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

Severus didn't buy it.

"Potter, get your things we're leaving," he told him.

"W-What," he said, in shock as Potter hurried into the house.

"I'm taking him away from you sick people," Severus said. "You have no right to kill a boy's owl or threaten to burn his things. I was sent here to just return a book but it's clear that you people make my former Master look like a cupcake."

"Now listen here, sir," Uncle Vernon said. "I had to deal with that oaf Hagrid last summer and I told myself that I wouldn't deal with anymore of _your_ kind. Now leave, sir, before I call the Police."

Severus gave him a nasty look.

"I'm not leaving without Potter," Severus told him, taking out his wand as Potter returned.

"Sir, my Uncle locked my things in the Cupboard," Potter told him.

Severus felt like hitting him.

"Move, Dursley, now," he said.

Uncle Vernon had no choice but to do what Severus ordered.

Uncle Vernon unlocked the cupboard and Harry grabbed his trunk and broomstick. He looked a little sad that Hedwig wasn't around and Severus figured that Hagrid had given him the owl as a birthday present. He hated this man even more.

"Now, you will give Potter twenty pounds for the replacement of his owl," Severus demanded. "Don't give it to him and I'll break wizard law."

Uncle Vernon had no choice; he took a twenty pound note and handed it to Harry.

"Very-."

He stopped dead when Petunia entered the room. She stopped dead too and stared at him, he, her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU FREAKY, DIRTY, BOY?" Petunia screamed.

"YOUR POTTER'S AUNT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT," Severus screamed as well.

"WHAT I AM IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FREAK," Petunia screamed again. "YOU TURNED MY SISTER INTO WHAT YOU ARE."

"I DID NOT!" Severus stated, screaming even louder then Petunia. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DUMBLEDORE WOULD ALLOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO WATCH OVER HER SISTER'S SON. I BET YOU NEVER SHED A SINGLE TEAR FOR HER. YOU NEVER LOVED YOUR SISTER, YOU WALKING SKELETON. I'M TAKING POTTER AWAY BEFORE HE DECIDES TO KILL HIMSELF; OF COURSE BEING AWAY FROM YOU WILL PROBABLY DO HIM A WORLD OF GOOD."

"FINE, TAKE HIM AWAY, I DON'T CARE. I HATE HIM, I HATE YOU, AND I HATE LILY AND HER FEAKY HUSBAND. I WANT ALL OF YOU GONE."

And she stormed out.

"Come on, Potter, we're not wanted here."

And taking Potter's trunk they left the house.

Severus now had to form a new plan. With Potter now in his care he would have to find a place that the boy could stay until term started. He also didn't have an owl and the place that he intended to put him didn't have an owl either. He knew that he would have to figure out something to help, even though helping Potter was the last thing he wanted to do. He also had a funny feeling that he would have to treat Potter differently. He had seen abuse and he wasn't about to inflict more then had already been done.


	2. Prince Manor

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Prince Manor

Snape POV

            Severus used Side-Along Apperician (sorry if I misspelled that word) to get both he and Potter to Prince Manor. Normally he wasn't a huge fan of using the house that his mother had grown up in, but the Malfoy's and none of the wizards that had managed to weasel themselves out of Azkaban knew where it was or that it was being used. He liked it that way. The grounds were constantly taken care of by a group of house elves as well as the inside. He motioned Potter to follow, which he did.

When they reached the front door he took out his wand and used a simple spell to open the door. Once Potter passed by him he quickly closed the door and magically locked it.

   "This is Prince Manor, Potter," he said. "I normally don't live here but I couldn't take you to Spinner End due to the fact that all my former 'friends' know that's where I live. I'll have a house elf take your trunk and broom up to your room. While I'm here you'll obey my rules. First of all, no leaving this floor and going wherever you want and looking around.

   "My mother left some nasty things in some of the rooms and I don't want to have to explain to the Headmaster why his precious Potter got hurt. Also you're not allowed to tell your friends were you spent your summer. I don't want Malfoy to know that there's another place that I use to escape from. When I'm gone no leaving the house and I don't want to catch you in any places that a human isn't suppose to be in."

   "Like what places?" Harry asked.

   "Like the kitchen," Severus answered. "My labs, all the bedrooms that have a charm on them and the war room. You can use the swimming pool and the library to do your homework. While I'm here you can go outside and play Quidditch. When your letter arrives I'll take you to Diagon Alley to get your things for the coming year."

   "Yes, sir," Harry said.

   "Tiny," Severus called out.

There was a crack and a house elf appeared.

  "Tiny, take Potter's things up to his room," Severus ordered. "And bring the bo-Potter some lunch."

   "Yes, Master," Tiny said and the trunk and broom vanished.

   "I'll escort you to your room," Severus told him. "Remember the rules."

   "Yes, sir," Harry said and he followed his Potions Master up the stairs.

            The room that he had chosen for Potter was a room that his mother had lived in when she was a little girl. Severus lived in the room that his Grandparents had which was all the way down the other end of the hall. He wouldn't have to look at Potter if he didn't want to and he wouldn't have to be bothered with him. Of course he couldn't ignore the fact that Potter had been abused.

            He shuttered every time he thought about what had happened. Damn Dumbledore for putting Potter in that kind of situation. Didn't he care what happened to the Golden Boy? Of course he wasn't about to call Potter that, since he didn't want to do anything that might make him think that he would hit him or anything else that the Dursley's had done to him.

Suddenly Tiny appeared.

   "Yes," Severus said.

   "Do you wish for me to put Mr. Potter's things away?" Tiny asked.

   "Why can't Potter do that?"

Tiny shook a little.

  "Fine," he snapped. "Let me know what happens."

Tiny nodded and disappeared.

            Severus spent the next hour looking over what he was going to teach his classes next term. He liked to make Potions challenging for students as to not bore them. As he wrote his notes for his N.E.W.T classes Tiny appeared.

  "Mr. Potter is asleep," Tiny informed him. "Do you wish for me to take care of the rags that are in his trunk?"

This got Severus attention.

   "Rags, what rags?" he asked.

  "The huge pieces of cloth that Mr. Potter had in his trunk," Tiny said. "They look like rags to Tiny, so that's why I'm asking."

Severus thought about this.

   "Bring them to me," he ordered.

   "Yes, Master."

And she disappeared.

            Of course Tiny wasn't gone long. She appeared with several articles of clothes that he knew Potter couldn't wear. This made him even angrier. How dare Lily's sister make Potter wear these! He decided that he was going to buy Potter new clothes. At least he would look like a human being and not a pile of old rags.

   "What do you want me to do with them?" Tiny asked.

   "Burn them," Severus ordered. "I'm heading off to Diagon Alley."

Tiny nodded and Severus left the Manor.

            Diagon Alley was not packed with people when Severus arrived. The few shoppers that were hanging around were mostly adults that had decided not to bring their children. Several people nodded at Severus and he nodded back. Finally he reached Madam Malkin and entered.

            Madam Malkin listened as Severus told her what he needed her to fill for him. She pulled down jeans, shirts, boxers, and anything else that he thought a growing boy needed. Of course this didn't mean that he liked the boy (something that he vowed he would never call him again) but he wanted him to stop dressing like he was too poor to go to Hogwarts. He paid for the clothes and then left.

   "Severus," said the sudden voice of Professor McGonagall.

He turned to see the Transfiguration teacher walking up to him.

   "Yes, Minerva," said Severus.

  "I need to see you back at Hogwarts as soon-as-possible," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

   "Why?"

   "Because Hagrid has informed us that none of his letters arrived," she told him.

Severus looked shocked.

   "Any idea what caused his letter not to arrive?" Severus asked her.

   "No, he doesn't know," McGonagall answered. "So what are you doing here?"

   "Shopping," Severus answered. "Look I need to get going. I'll see you later."

And he hurried and left.

            When he got back Tiny told him that Potter was still asleep. This struck Severus as odd. He decided to see what was going on. He walked up to the third floor and as soon as he stepped onto the landing he heard a scream coming from Potter's room. He bolted and when he forced the door open he found Potter screaming his head off.

   "NO, DON'T HURT ME, UNCLE," Potter screamed at the top of his lungs. "I PROMISE THAT I'LL BE A GOOD BOY."

   "Potter, wake up," Severus demanded, shaking him. "Wake up right now."

He shook him again and this time he woke up.

   "W-What happened?" Potter demanded.

   "You were having a nightmare," Severus explained, feeling sorry for him. "I'll fetch you a Calming Concoction."

And he left the room.

Harry's POV

            Harry had been startled awake by Snape waking him up. At first he didn't understand why Snape was there, but then he remembered that Snape had rescued him from the Dursley's. After Snape had left to get him a potion he thought about what had happened. He had lost Hedwig, his eleventh birthday present, and now he had no friend and no way of contacting Hermione or Ron.

            Of course Snape had made it clear that he didn't want him contacting Hermione or Ron because Ron might blurt out that he was living in Prince Manor and Snape didn't want anyone to know. He slowly got out of bed to find his clothes and discovered that they were gone. That's when Snape returned.

**Back to Snape's POV**

            Severus entered Potter's room, potion in hand. He saw that Potter had gotten up and was looking for his clothes. He figured that he might as well tell him where they had ended up.

   "I burned them," Severus told Potter.

Potter stared at him.

   "I've got you new clothes and don't think that I did it because I suddenly like you," he said. "I feel bad that you were abused by the Dursley's, though I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking about letting you stay there, but don't think that I care."

He put the potion on Potter's bed and left.

(A/N: Don't worry; things will change between Harry and Severus. Also, this isn't slash! This is a comfort and family kind of story.)


	3. Harry's New Pet

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To ginny75: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like the story.

To Vixen Uchiha: First year.

To Tabbycat1220: Thanks for the review.

To Harry fan 4 ever77: Thanks for the review and here's your new chapter.

To Everyone: I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday, but we have only one computer and three people that like to use it. So if you don't get a new chapter tomorrow don't worry. I'm working on it and will post it as-soon-as-I-can. Thanks.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Harry's New Pet

            Severus had Tiny take Potter his new clothes up to him. As soon as she was gone he was able to think. He knew that he shouldn't have treated Potter like that, with all the things that he had to go through, but he wasn't the kind of man that gave children hugs or told them that they had done a good job (unless they were in Slytherin and a good job meant that house points could be given). He cursed fate, Lily, and Dumbledore for putting him in such a jam.

**Harry's POV**

            Harry drained the Calming Concoction in one gulp and instantly he felt better. He put the bottle down just as a pop told him that the elf had returned. When she was gone he fingered through the clothes that Snape had given him. He had to admit that the man knew how to shop for someone. He quickly changed his clothes and then took out his Transfiguration book. He might as well get his homework started. He only had a month left before term started and he didn't want to get detention.

Several hours later Harry heard Tiny appear. He looked at the elf wondering what she wanted.

   "Would you like lunch, sir?" Tiny asked.

Harry stared at her and then looked at the clock that was next to his bed. It was well after noon.

   "Yes," Harry said.

   "Then I'll get it right away."

And she disappeared.

            Harry looked down at what he had been doing and saw that he was finished. He read over what he had written. The essay was about Switching Spells and he had to admit that he hadn't done a good job. One thing the book didn't talk much about Switching Spells and he figured that Snape didn't have any books about them.

    "He probably has nothing but books about the Dark Arts," Harry muttered to himself.

He closed the book and put it away.

**Snape's POV**

Severus was having his lunch when an owl appeared. He normally didn't get mail here but he took it and saw that it was from the Ministry of Magic. He opened it.

Dear Mr. Snape,

            According to our records you have a daughter and son. Listed below are their names. Have a wonderful summer and sorry about such a short letter.

Sincerely,

Adams Hopkins

Office of Magical Births

Ministry of Magic

Severus was stunned and he knew it took a lot to stun him. He read below.

Harry James Potter conceived during a Death Eater attack.

Hermione Jean Granger, conceived during same Death Eater attack.

   "Oh the Gods hate me," Severus moaned, as he remembered what he had been forced to do to make the world a better place.

**Harry's POV**

            Tiny delivered Harry's lunch, which was more food then the Dursley's had given him. As he ate he thought about what would happen when term ended. He didn't want to return to the Dursley's, but he knew that Dumbledore would force him. He quickly finished his lunch and opened a window, letting the summer air in. So far he liked it here, even if he didn't like the man that owned it.

**Snape's POV**

   "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Severus demanded when he returned to Hogwarts. "Why didn't you tell me that I had not only a son but a daughter?"

He saw Dumbledore look at him.

   "Because I didn't want to put you through emotional pain, Severus," Dumbledore said. "You were still working for Tom."

Severus felt like hitting him. He had treated the only children that he had like everything had been their fault.

   "Oh and how long was this going to last before you told me?" he asked. "We're you going to let me continue treating them like trash before you told me? Or was that after Potter was killed in battle and his sister committed suicide or something."

Dumbledore looked at him.

   "Severus, this letter just tells you that you have children. You're not being forced to get to know them. Miss Granger's mother never told her husband what she had gone through. And I think that's for the best. Also, I think that you should continue to let Harry believe that he is James's son. He's safe with the Dursley's and that's all we can ask for."

Severus stormed out without saying goodbye.

            Severus went to the Leaky Cauldron to think things over. He needed to find a way to get to know Hermione and to find a way to make sure that Potter didn't end up back with the Dursley's. He hated them and so did Severus. He decided that he would go and visit the Granger's. He needed to prove to Mrs. Granger that he was sorry for what he had done and he hoped that one day he would gain her forgiveness.

**Harry's POV**

            When Harry left his room he found Tiny cleaning up the hall. When he asked where Snape was at she told him that he had gone to see the Headmaster. Harry wondered what was going on that made him go and see Dumbledore. He decided that he would wait until Snape had returned to ask him why he had suddenly left.

**Snape's POV**

            Severus Apperated to the Granger house and noticed that one car was in the drive. He took a deep breath, hoping that Mrs. Granger wasn't about to call the Police on him. He took another deep breath and then headed for the house.

**Harry's POV**

Tiny appeared when Harry called him. He wanted to know if Snape was still in the Manor.

   "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but he's not here," Tiny told him.

   "That's strange," Harry said. "When do you think he'll return?"

   "Tiny doesn't know," Tiny told him. "But I'll let him know that you asked about him when he comes back."

   "Thanks, Tiny."

And the elf disappeared.

            When the elf left Harry tried to start on his Charms work, but he found it impossible. He put the book to the side and thought about Hedwig and why Snape had saved him from what would have been a bad beating. He hated the man, hated him since he had made Harry's times in Potions a living hell. Why did he save him? He figured the Head of Slytherin house had his own sinister desire to save him.

            He got up and headed for the door. He wanted to find an owl and tell his friends that he was alright. However something caught Harry's eye. He watched where he had seen it and soon a small snake, with feathers, appeared. It was emerald green with red feathers.

   "_Hello, Master Potter_," it said, hissing.

  "Hello," Harry said. "Do you live here?"

   "_Yes_," the snake said. "_But no one knows that I'm here. Not even Severus_."

This surprised Harry. He thought that Snape knew everything.

   "Do you want to stay with me?" Harry asked who wanted a friend.

   "_If you wish, Master_," the snake told him.

Harry had to grin.


	4. A Talk With Mrs Granger

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To PhoenixGrifyndor: I'm glad that I made you happy.

To Severus Addicted: Here's your update.

To tribalranger: Thanks for your review

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Sqirmy Worm: Here are the answers to your questions. 1: He saved the world by lying to Voldemort. 2: Voldemort has always suspected that Severus was weak because of his blood (Isn't he delusional) and he had to rape both Lily and Mrs. Granger. 3: I don't have an answer to that question. 4: Their about to start their second year. 5: Thanks for the review.

To Tabbycat1220: I'm doing this from a lot of different POV's. So it might not make sense a lot of times, but their all connected.

To Xmen583: I'm not going to make Harry hate his father but Hermione is going to take some time. However things will turn out for the best, especially with how bullheaded Severus is when it comes to his kids and how overly protective he is.

To Severus-is-my-man5690: Sorry if I did that, I didn't mean to. I'm glad that you like this story and thanks for the review.

To nilpotter: I'm writing from a lot of POV'S so naturally, at first, Severus is going to call Harry, Potter, not just Harry. However things will change after a little visit to Diagon Alley. Also we will find out if Ron likes the idea that his two friends are related to Snape.

To squirrel-girl77: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that I've done such a good job.

To cheekagirl123: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I'll try and post tomorrow, until then….review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: A Talk With Mrs. Granger

**Snape's POV**

Severus rang the doorbell, hoping that no one would answer. Of course his luck wasn't with him. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Granger. She gave a scream of horror which racked Severus already bunched nerves.

"Woman get control of yourself," he snapped. "I'm here to see your daughter."

"No, you can't see her," Mrs. Granger told him.

Severus crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I see her enough at Hogwarts," Severus told her. "If I don't see her now then I'll see her when she gets back."

Mrs. Granger went red with anger, but Severus pushed himself in.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Didn't you get your kicks when you raped me?"

Severus felt someone had hit him hard.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry about that but the Dark Lord would of-."

"Would of what," Mrs. Granger cut in. "Killed me. Well that would have been a lot better then having your daughter. I never told my husband the truth because she had my hair and everything. If I told him that I had been raped by a Death Eater I would have been sent away."

"And I would of kept that from happening," Severus told her. "It wasn't your fault that you were there. The Dark Lord is a sick man and he loved what he forced me to do. I've told Dumbledore the truth and he says that I don't have to be Hermione's father, but I do. Now, I've seen enough horrible things to last me a lifetime. I would like to see my daughter."

"Why, you see her at Hogwarts," Mrs. Granger snapped.

"True, but at Hogwarts I have to pretend to hate her. She isn't in Slytherin and the other students don't like her."

Mrs. Granger frowned at him.

"Like that bothers me," she said. "I've raised _my_ daughter to not worry about what other people think."

"And it shows," Severus said. "Look, can't I just see her."

Mrs. Granger looked defeated and that's how Severus liked that.

"Fine," she said. "I'll get her but don't think that she's going to care about you once she finds out."

And she was gone.

Severus didn't have to wait long for Hermione to appear. Or appear angry. She glared at Severus and he had a funny feeling that Mrs. Granger had told her what had happened. Hermione sat down and stared up at the man that taught her Potions.

"Can we be left alone?" he asked.

"No!" Mrs. Granger snapped. "And once you're finished you can leave."

Severus grumbled and then sat down.

"Hermione, I know that you don't like hearing this but what happened all those years ago wasn't my fault."

"Like hell it was," Hermione snapped. "You're my father and only my father because your ruined my mother."

"Hermione, I know what I did was wrong, but I knew what the Dark Lord would do if I didn't. He would have killed your mother and Harry's mother if-."

"Harry, as in Lily Potter," Hermione said. "God, your worse then I thought. You raped Harry's mother as well."

Severus sighed. This wasn't going well.

"Yes and then I found out that the Dark Lord was after her child, my child," he said. "I told Dumbledore that I wished that they were protected and they were. Until someone told the Dark Lord where they were at and they were killed. I never intended for this to happen. Please, let me make up for what I've done."

Hermione glared at him and he knew that he deserved it.

"Well you've said your peace," Mrs. Granger said. "It's clear that Hermione doesn't want anything to do with you. So leave or I'm calling the Police."

Severus stood up.

"I hope to one day earn your forgiveness."

And he Disapperated.

Severus was in a foul mood when he returned to Prince Manor. He hated the idea that the world held what he did against him. He decided that he would get this over with with Harry. Hopefully he didn't hate him as much as Hermione did.

"Tiny," he called out.

Tiny appeared with a pop.

"Have Potter come down, I want to talk to him."

Tiny nodded and disappeared.

Ten minutes later Potter appeared and Severus ordered him to sit down. He did and Severus took a deep breath.

"Potter I've got something to tell you and please hear me out because I really need someone to hear everything before they start yelling at me."

"Okay," Potter said slowly.

"Eleven years ago, well before I started working for Dumbledore, I was a Death Eater. Do you know what they are?"

"No, sir," Potter said.

"Their people that support the Dark Lord," Severus said. "I supported him, made potions for him, and did all his dirty work. I thought that he was right about ridding the world of all the Muggleborns and those that were good and noble wizards. I thought that the Dark Lord would make the Wizarding world better, but then I overheard something that I'm sure Dumbledore won't want you to know.

"I overheard part of a prophecy that stated that a boy born at the end of July would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. I don't know the rest, but I discovered that two boys had been born but only one would be able to defeat him."

"And that was me," Potter said.

Severus nodded.

"But why would Dumbledore not tell me?" Potter asked.

"Because he's a fool and doesn't think that you could handle it," Severus answered. "However, before all of this happened I was forced to do something that I've regretted having to do. The Dark Lord kidnapped your mother, Mrs. Granger, and several other women. I managed to save only two of them, the rest were killed by the Death Eaters.

"However for them to survive I was forced to rape them. I hated doing it but I didn't want Lily and Mrs. Granger to die at the hands of Lucius Malfoy since he hated both your mother and Mrs. Granger because she is a Muggle. I managed to get them away from the others and send Lily back to James and Mrs. Granger back home. I didn't find out that they had gotten pregnant until the stupid Ministry sent me that letter."

He pulled a letter out and handed it to Potter.

"I'm sorry for what I've done," Severus said. "I've hated everything that I've done and when I got that letter I wanted to die."

He saw Potter open the letter and read it.

"Hermione is your daughter," Potter said.

Severus nodded and he folded the letter back up.

"I don't know what to say about this," Potter said. "I need sometime to think about it."

Severus had a feeling that he would say that. He didn't blame him.

"Take your time," Severus said. "But answer this question. Would you like to return to the Dursley's next summer or would you rather stay here?"

And he left the room, leaving Potter to his thoughts.


	5. Hermione's Letter

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review and all that stuff from finding out of Dumbledore will interfer to Hermione's reaction to Harry being her brother will all be seen in the upcoming chapters.

To LordDarQuing: Thanks for the review and I can't believe that the computer didn't pick that up. Let me know if I do it again. Thanks.

To Severus-is-my-man5690: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

To Squirmy Worm: Here's your chapter and I hope it makes you happy.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To PhoenixGrifyndor: I don't think Severus knows how to really talk to a girl, especially his daughter. Of course Mrs. Granger wasn't exactly helpful with being in the room. But he'll get better and Hermione will, of course, think about it.

To B00kw0rm92: Here's your chapter and I hope I got your ID right.

To severusgrl: Hay, having heard from you in sometime. I'm glad you like the story and here's your chapter.

To HopeHealer: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will try and post another one tomorrow. But, like I said, my mother likes to be on the computer a lot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Hermione's Letter

**Hermione's POV**

            Hermione couldn't believe what lies Snape had said. He told her that he was sorry that he had raped her mother. What a load of trash in her opinion. No man was sorry that they raped a woman, no one. She decided that she would write a letter to Dumbledore, telling him what kind of Professor he had.

Dear Dumbledore,

            It has come to my attention that your Potions Master raped my mother years ago. I'm writing this letter to inform you that I don't think he's fit to fill the post of Potions Master. I want him sacked for what he did, As he's no father of mine.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

She then folded it and waited until her owl came to give her her letter.

**Snape's POV**

   "She hates me, Headmaster," Severus told Dumbledore. "I tried to tell her the truth and she acted like I was some kind of monster."

Dumbledore shook his head. He hated this part of Severus, but he knew that his old friend needed someone to talk to.

   "Why did I go?" Severus asked. "I made things worse."

   "Severus, you did what you thought was right," Dumbledore told him. "I know that this is something that you don't want to hear but it's true."

   "Even though she hates me," Severus said.

   "Even though she does," Dumbledore said. "If you start treating her like she's a human being and not a know-it-all you might win points with her. Of course you have the other matter with Harry."

   "I know," Severus said. "I told him as well and I'm hoping that he'll want something to do with me."

Dumbledore smiled at him.

   "I'm sure that Harry will do the right thing," Dumbledore told him. "Give the child a chance."

Normally Severus wouldn't, but this was his son and so he decided to give Dumbledore advice some merit.

   "I will," Severus said. "And thanks."

   "No problem."

And Severus left his office.

            He Apperated to Prince Manor to check up on Potter and make sure that no one found out where they were at. True, he trusted the wards and other magical protections that his family had placed on it, but there was always the chance that someone would find out. When he entered the house Tiny was waiting on him.

   "Make us dinner," Severus ordered.

   "Yes, sir," Tiny said. "What would you like?"

Severus thought about this. This was a special occasion and he wanted something special.

   "Something from Italy," he answered.

Tiny grinned and vanished.

**Harry's POV**

            Harry had spent the rest of the day going over and over what the man, that he now knew to be his father, had said. All his life he had wanted a relation to come and take him away from the Dursley and it hadn't happened. And now he found out that he had a father, a man that wanted to be around him. Normally he would have told Snape to sod off but he had rescued him from the Dursley's and had treated him well.

  "What should I do?" Harry asked his snake friend.

   "_Give the man a chance_," he hissed. "_It isn't everyday that you find out that someone is your father_."

   "I know that but what if he turns out that he doesn't want me."

   "_I don't think that will be a problem_," the snake said.

Harry figured that the snake was right.

            Later that night both Snape and Harry were busy waiting for dinner. Harry wanted to know when the right time to tell Snape that he wanted him apart of his life. He decided that now would be the right time.

   "Sir," Harry said.

Snape turned and looked at him.

   "Yes," Snape said.

   "Um, can I stay with you every summer after term ends?" he asked.

Snape looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

   "You-you really mean it?" Snape asked.

   "Yes I do, father," Harry answered.

Snape felt like crying.


	6. Diagon Alley

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To CatWriter: Thanks for your review and advice. I will have Severus change Harry's name so that it can reflex what he would of named Harry if he had a chance to know him. Also I'm planning on having Harry write to Hermione and get her to understand why Severus did what he did. Also, I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I'm afraid that the site might cut some of it out.

To nrgir190: I agree that Harry has had a hard life. That's why this is Harry's new life, including some shocking things that Harry never considered would happen.

To Severus Addicted: I'm laughing right now, but in a good way. I'm glad that you liked how the chapter ended. Thanks for the review.

To GrlWithoutAName: Thanks for the review. Oh and Severus will tell Harry that Hermione is his sister.

To severussgrl: I don't remember the last one either, but you reviewed a lot. Of course with Severus I'm glad that I'm writing a story that has him with emotions. Oh and if you read a chapter that he's crying, then that would be from me. I will have that emotional part of Severus shown.

To i-luv-potter78: Thanks for the review.

To ElementUchihaMaster: Thanks for the review.

To Severus-is-my-man5690: No, I've got other stories posted here. Check my bio. I've got some that I haven't finished so I'm going to try and work on those soon. Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review and Hermione will come around, but I'm not telling you win.

To Xmen583: Thanks for the review and normally she wouldn't. But I'm going to have Dumbledore put her right. Also, she will be re-sorted, but I'm not going to tell you which house.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

To Blue ranger 1983: Here's your chapter.

To minerdude: Don't worry, I'm not going to have Harry and Hermione hate each other. That wouldn't be right for this story.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for the review and things will work out.

To numb3rsgal: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

To imadoodlenoodle: I've just finished What A Nutter Of A World and that means that I'll have more time on this story. Thanks for thanking me on how quickly I update.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I'm posting tomorrow so keep those reviews coming.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Harry spent a lot of time in his room, finishing up his essays and having them checked over by his father. Severus made sure that everything was perfect so that he would get his first good grade of the term. He was then allowed to leave the house and practice Quidditch. Severus had amazing grounds, all enchanted so that he could play without anyone noticing.

Tiny made sure that he ate well and that his bed had fresh sheets on them. Harry loved his life with his father but he feared that Dumbledore might force him to return when term ended. He decided to ask him what he could do to prevent that from happening.

"That's what our business at the Ministry will be," Severus told him. "I'm having your first name changed and then find something that will hide that scar. I'm sure that you don't want another term of people staring at you."

Harry differently agreed with that. He hated it that he couldn't even go shopping without someone pointing at him.

"That would be a breath of fresh air," Harry said.

His father grinned at him.

"I'm glad that you see it my way," he said.

The next day Severus took his son to the Ministry of Magic. He decided to take a different rout so that he wouldn't have to face Lucius Malfoy. Ever since he found out that Harry was his son he hated Lucius. He had no manners and taught his son to hate Muggleborn witches and wizards. He didn't want to hear his voice or see that horrible mop of blonde hair.

They both entered the office of the Department of Magical Births, where Severus would be demanding custody of not only Harry but Hermione as well. Brian Burks, whose father worked in Knockturn Alley, was there to greet him.

"Hello, Severus, it's good to see you," he said.

"Thanks," Severus said, shaking his hand. "This is my son, Harry."

Brian gasped and both Harry and Severus rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, but the-."

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped causing Brian to close his mouth. "I'm tired of people staring at me."

Brian's eyes turned cold.

"I see where he gets his temper," he said. "Well, I've got the papers here, but do you really want to go up against the blood wards that are around the Dursley house."

"I do," Severus snapped. "I'm blood related to Harry and therefore the wards should work find at my house. I can set them up as well, or has Dumbledore let you to believe that only he could put up blood wards?"

"N-No, not at all," he stammered. "Okay, just sign here Mr. Snape and Severus and then we'll make it official."

Both wizards signed their names and Brian took the parchment.

"I would also like to have Harry's name changed," Severus added. "Harry was James's idea of a name and I don't like it."

Harry frowned at him but then remembered how people gasped when he told them who he was.

"Fine, but I will inform-."

"No, you will not," Severus cut in. "I want my son to have a normal six years at Hogwarts. No telling Dumbledore that Harry changed his name."

"Fine," he snapped. "What do you want to name him?"

"William," Severus answered. "William Godric Snape."

He wrote this down and had Harry sign it. With a flash of light Harry Potter was gone. In his place was William Godric Snape and somehow he liked it.

(Note: I'm changing names around. I won't be using Harry's name anymore, but William's.)

William watched as they signed papers that would give Hermione to him. Severus didn't want Hermione to be around people that would tell her lies about what he had done. He knew he had done it to save their lives and he wanted Hermione to be around him long enough to understand that. He signed another piece of parchment and then he turned.

"William lets go," Severus said.

Both father and son left.

Severus took William to one last place, the Charms Department. He wanted to find a charm that would hid his son's scar so that he would have a normal term. The witch at once gave him a spell that he could try.

"Only you and your son would see it," she said. "And it might keep it from burning as well."

Severus thanked her and then tried the charm. His skin turned bright blue and then returned to normal.

"Can you see it?" he asked her.

"No," she answered.

"Good," Severus muttered, glad that something had gone right.

He then did another charm to change Harry's hair, which had been black. It was now red, like his mother's.

They left the Ministry of Magic and headed to Diagon Alley. He needed to get his son his things for the new term. He had heard that Lockhart was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he knew that Lockhart wanted students to get the entire works that were written by him.

They first went to Gringotts to get his money and then it was off to buy what William needed. In the Apothecary, where William replenished his store of low potion ingredients they encounter Hermione and her mother. She screamed like a banshee, which made Severus roll his eyes.

"Shut up, woman," he snapped.

"Why don't you shut up," Hermione snapped. "I can't believe that you're showing your face in public."

Severus felt like the world had swallowed him.

"Hermione, can we talk?" he asked. "Please."

"No, she can't," her mother said.

Severus shot daggers at her.

"It will only be for a few minutes," he promised. "William pay for your ingredients and stay here."

"Yes, father," William said and both Severus and Hermione left.

"Look, I know that you hate me but your mother would have been killed if I didn't do it," Severus told her. "I would never do anything that horrible and even Dumbledore knows that."

Hermione gave him a death look.

"Hermione, I'm proud that your smarter then most students and you get that from me," he went on. "I'm ashamed about how you were conceived but you've got a brother that wants to get to know you. Please, come and visit us."

Hermione gave him a look that told him that she didn't quite believe him.

"I won't try and get you to love me, but I would like to get to know you better. Please, I'll even have Dumbledore watch over us if that will make you feel better about being in the same room with me."

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect a miracle."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Severus said.

Hermione's mother wasn't pleased when Hermione told her that she was willing to give Severus a chance. She shot him death glares but Severus didn't care. He had managed to get Hermione to want to stay in the same room with him. All he had to do now was to make her see that he wasn't this evil person. The four of them left the Apothecary.

The next thing that happened, and it didn't make an already hectic day bearable was Lucius Malfoy inside Flourish and Blotts. The Weasley's where there as well. When he walked in Lucius saw him.

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here?"

"I'm taking my children shopping," Severus said, pointing to William and Hermione. "What are you doing here? Hoping the world will bow down to you or something."

Lucius stared at him.

"I didn't know that you had children, Professor," Draco said.

"I didn't know myself until I got the letter from the Ministry," Severus told him. "Oh, Lucius, could you tell Draco that I'm no longer giving him special treatment just because you're on the board. He will be treated like any student."

Lucius went brick red.

"I could have you-."

"Removed, is that what your about to say," Severus snarled. "Gods, I didn't think that your head could get any bigger."

"Did you just insult me, Severus, because that isn't a healthy thing to do," Lucius warned. "Nasty things can happen and your children might be without a father."

He grinned wickedly at the idea.

"I'll take your son out first," Severus hissed. "You won't be in your right mind if I feed your son to something very nasty."

Lucius went even redder.

"How dare you threaten my son," Lucius snarled.

"And why don't you keep your fat mouth shut," Severus snapped. "Or haven't you learned that. Gods, I can't believe I was ever your friend."

Lucius snapped.

"I WAS ONLY YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE I FELT SORRY FOR YOU," he screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN TALKED TO A FILTHY MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU."

The Weasley's gasped.

"What did you just call me?" Severus asked.

"A Mudblood," Lucius answered. "You raped two filthy Muggles and had Mudblood children."

"LILY WAS A BETTER WITCH THEN YOUR POSTER WIFE COULD EVER BE," Severus screamed. "DON'T INSULT LILY LIKE THAT."

"DON'T INSULT MY WIFE, SNIVELLUS."

Severus broke. He dived at Lucius, his fists hitting every part of Lucius body as it could.

"Get him, dad," said William.

"No, Severus, don't," Mrs. Weasley said.

"BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP," roared the voice of Hagrid.

He pulled them off each other and both men shot each other a look of pure venom.

"Let's get out of here, Draco," Lucius said and they swept from the store.


	7. Meeting With Dumbledore

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Tabbycat1220: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the fight.

To AmandaBurke76: Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: I'm laughing again at the fight that I wrote. Severus really hates that word, doesn't he?

To HopeHealer: I think you're the only one that likes the changes that I did for Harry. Thanks for the review.

To Catwriter: Thanks for the review. As to Harry's name being changed Rowling never told anyone that Lily even agreed to the name of Harry. So I'm letting this story go that James was the only one that considered the name Harry and because Lily was raped by Severus he wanted to make sure that he named Severus son a name that Severus wouldn't of liked because he believed that he was going to be alive for a long time.

To numb3rsgal: Oh Severus is going to be nasty to Draco when he returns to school. And he's going to show his son what a certain potion can do to the unsuspected. Oh and his son will be re-sorted, but not into the house that you think.

To Obsessed.Otaku.of.America: Doesn't Lucius remind you of a female Barbie? I noticed that when I saw the second movie. Thanks for the review.

To mundi: Thanks for the review.

To ElementUchihaMaster: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To Xmen583: I don't think that Dumbledore will allow Mrs. Granger to die at the hands of Lucius. In-fact, that won't happen in this story.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will try and post tomorrow.

Chapter 7: A Meeting With Dumbledore

   "I can't believed that you brawled in public, what Lockhart must of thought," Mrs. Weasley said.

   "He liked it," said one of the Weasley twins. "As we were leaving Lockhart asked that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he could work the fight into the report. Said that it was all publicity."

   "Thanks for that lovely image, Weasley," Severus snapped. "Now I'm going to have my name on the front page."

   "Well I think that was wicked!" William told his father. "My dad beating up Malfoy."

Hermione laughed.

    "Well that's a fine example for your children, Snape," said Mrs. Granger. "I agree with her. I can't believe that you fought."

Severus turned to her.

    "And I can't believe that your taking his side," Severus snapped. "Lucius Malfoy is a sadistic wizard that cares only about himself. Hell, he would of killed you all those years ago, not caring if you had his child or not."

The Weasley's stared at him but Severus didn't care.

   "Oh and that makes what you did all fine and dandy," she countered. "Your no better off then him."

Severus felt his anger rising.

   "How dare you put me in the same category as Lucius Malfoy," he told her. "I would never do half of what he did."

Mrs. Granger smirked.

   "At least I don't have to worry about my daughter being taught by a father that raped me."

The Weasley's gasped.

    "I told you that I did it to save your life," Severus said. "God, woman, can't you leave the past alone. I'm sorry for what I did, I hated doing it. Lucius Malfoy doesn't even know what that word means. He likes the idea of controlling people, including you."

Mrs. Granger screamed again and then walked off. Severus sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

    "Are you alright, dad?" William asked.

    "I'm fine, son," Severus said. "I just don't know what to do to make her see that I'm sorry. God, I hate my life."

    "Don't worry about her, Severus," said Mrs. Weasley. "We know that you didn't mean to do that."

Severus looked at her and managed a small smile.

   "Thanks, Molly."

            The Weasley's parted with Hermione and Severus took William to Quality Quidditch supplies. The new Nimbus Two Thousand and One had just come out and he wanted to get William one as a late birthday present. William liked it, though he couldn't understand why he needed another broom.

    "Because I know that Malfoy will probably get one for the entire Slytherin team and I do want you to have a chance."

    "Thanks," William said, grateful that his father cared.

            When he dropped William off he headed back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting on him when he arrived and at once he told the Headmaster of what happened in Diagon Alley.

   "I'm surprised that he was there," Dumbledore said.

   "Me too," Severus said. "Of course the Ministry is doing raids and I think that Lucius doesn't want anyone to know what he has."

    "True, but that is only a theory," Dumbledore pointed out.

This made Severus think.

    "Maybe if we could prove the truth, then we could have Lucius on something."

These words seem to surprise the Headmaster.

    "I thought you liked him," Dumbledore said.

    "Not, anymore," Severus spat and left the Headmaster's office.


	8. Heading Back To Hogwarts

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To severussgrl: Thanks for the wonderful review and things will work out. Just to put your mind at ease.

To ginny75: Thanks for thinking the chapter was cool.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review.

To AmandaBurke76: Thanks for the review.

To ElementUchihaMaster: Thanks for thinking that I've done a great job.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for thinking that my chapter was great.

To Squirmy Worm: In The Chamber Of Secrets Lucius Malfoy went to Knockturn Alley to sell some poisons that he had in his manor. He didn't want the Ministry to know that he had them. That was what the raids are about. The Ministry is trying to see if those that had escaped from going to Azkaban are truly working on the light side.

To B00kW0rm92: Here's your chapter.

To Felinity: Well in the final book he saw Hedwig die, but in this story he didn't see her die. So he sort of doesn't want to believe that she's gone. Of course Severus is going to give Harry a cool present and one that Harry's snake isn't going to mind.

To spacemonkey1129: Thanks for the review and I like the little twist as well.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for the review and here's your chapter.

To Everyone: I will post another chapter tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Heading Back To Hogwarts

            William had to admit that he wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. He knew that he would probably be re-sorted and he didn't like the idea of going into Slytherin. The next morning Severus made sure that his son's things were back, that his new friend was locked up, and then took him to Kings Cross Station. Hermione was there to greet him and she gave him a huge hug.

   "I'm glad that you showed up," Hermione said. "I was worried about you."

   "Thanks," William said. "I was worried about not being able to return."

            Hermione edge her trolley to the barrier and both she and William made for it. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and both their trolleys bounced off. William keeled over in pain and Hermione was gasping for air.

   "What in the world," Hermione said, getting up.

Williams was thinking the same thing as he got up as well. What was wrong with the barrier?

   "What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked.

   "I don't know," Williams said just as the clock chimed eleven o'clock. They had missed the train. "Any ideas?"

Hermione gave this some thought.

   "The Knight Bus," she told him.

William looked at her.

   "The what?" he asked.

   "The Knight Bus," Hermione said. "I've read that it will take you wherever you need to go. Come on, let's get it."

They both left the station and Hermione raised her wand. There was a loud BANG and a triple decker bus appeared. A young wizard stepped out, but before he could speak Hermione spoke up.

   "We need to head to Hogwarts," Hermione told him.

   "Very well," said the young man and William gave him some gold.

            The trip on the Knight Bus wasn't what William would call fun. The bus banged everywhere it went and both Hermione and William had to hold on for dear lives. Finally they reached the gates of the grounds and the man helped them with their trunks.

   "Thanks," William said.

And the bus disappeared with a loud BANG.

   "Well it looks like we're the first ones here," Hermione said. "Come on let's see if Snape will hid us until the rest of the school arrives."

            Both students headed up the pathway that leads up to the school. While they were walking William thought about what Hermione had said. He didn't like it that she didn't call him dad, but he figured that she would give him sometime to get use to the idea. The first person that they saw was Filch and he didn't look happy to see them.

   "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Term hasn't started for you blasted children."

   "We missed the train," William told him.

   "Ya, well I bet you broke rules to get here," he snapped. "You'll be seeing Professor Snape about this."

And he forced both of them down into the dungeons.

            William was relieved when his father told Filch off for what he had done and then demanded an answer to why William and Hermione had missed the train. He told him all about the barrier not letting them through. At once William saw that his father thought this was very strange.

    "I'll have the Headmaster look into it at once," he told them. "Now, I believe that lunch is being served in the Great Hall. I'll bring some down so that you don't have to see the Headmaster right away."

And he left the office.

    "Why can't we see the Headmaster?" Hermione demanded. "God, he might think that just because he helped to make me he can tell me what to do."

William wanted to defend his father but he knew that Hermione had a point.

   "So do you think we'll have to be re-sorted?" William asked.

   "I hope not," Hermione said. "I don't want to be in Slytherin."

William didn't want to be in it either, but if he was then at least his father would be his Head of House. A few minutes later Severus returned with food.

   "The Headmaster was asking loads of questions," Severus told them. "I think it would be for the best if you stayed here until the rest of the school arrives."

   "Thanks," William said as he started to eat his food.

Hermione said nothing.


	9. The New House

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To Felinity: Thanks for the review and things will start rushing back to William, including the loss of Hedwig.

To ElementUchihaMaster: Thanks for the review and I hope that this chapter will make you feel better about Chapter 8 being short.

To GrlWithoutAName: Hermione figured it out because she's so smart. All she knows is that she has a brother that is about to start at Hogwarts. Thanks for the review.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Here's your update.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Vixen Uchiha: Sorry if the story has holes in it, I didn't intend for that to happen. Also Severus little charm will make everyone see William exactly how Severus wants them to see him. Including the all-powerful Dumbledore.

To jammies2000: Sorry about killing Hedwig in the first chapter, but Uncle Vernon hated that bird so much that killing her was something that he was capable of doing. Also, Hermione was upset that her father wasn't the man that she had grown up with. She will come around as the chapters move on. Also, people will notice that Harry Potter hasn't returned for the new term but Severus is going to take care of all that so don't worry about that. Also I'm glad that you like it that Severus told Harry about the prophecy. He knew that Harry needed to know.

To HopeHealer: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked what I've written so far.

To lucy62: Before Severus had Harry's name changed he mentally called Potter, Harry, so that's where the title of the story comes from. Now his name is William and the rest of the story can continue. Thanks for the review.

To severussgrl: Dobby will be in the story and I'm glad that you liked me including the barrier. Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Sorry about it being short fears of cut off working here. Thanks for the review and I hope this longer chapter makes you happy.

To fifespice: I'm going to write all the reviews to all the chapters that you reviewed in order. 1): I think that Severus was way shocked when he found out how Harry was treated. I think taking him away was good for him. 2): No one knew that Dobby was responsible for Harry not getting his letters. Of course Severus will find out. 3): Dumbledore didn't know that Harry was Severus son, but he would have still forced Harry to live with the Dursley's. I don't think that Dumbledore still trusts Severus or he would of let Harry live with him. 4): I agree with what you said in review of this chapter. 5): The reason why Harry looked like James is because Lily put a charm on him on James demand. Also, Hermione will come around and treat Harry as both her half-brother and friend. 6): I'm happy that a lot of people were pleased when Hermione gave Severus a chance. And of course Severus doesn't care what Albus has to say on the matter of his son. Also, about Chapter 8: Yes, Hermione and William will be re-sorted. The twins will want to remain his friend along with Percy and Ginny, but Ron is another story as we'll all see soon enough.

To Everyone: I will try and post tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: The New House

            Both Hermione and William remained in Severus privet quarters until the rest of the school arrived. Severus had gotten them new robes so that they could be re-sorted with the first years. Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled about being back before the Sorting Hat but William felt that things might go the same as they had before.

   "Attention everyone," Dumbledore called out. "We have a re-sorting to do and a new student that is starting this term. We'll sort them first and then the new students."

He nodded to Professor McGonagall who called "Snape, Hermione."

            There was a muttering as Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was over her head she waited. There was no talking in her ear this time. And it seems to take the hat longer with her.

   "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted at last.

The Ravenclaw's all cheered when the hat declared her a Ravenclaw and she joined their table.

   "Snape, William-Godric."

            William walked back up to the stool and the hat was once again on his head. At once he told the hat the he didn't want to be in Slytherin, like before.

   "Not again," the hat said.

   "Please, I want to be in any house but Slytherin," William told it.

The hat sighed.

   "Fine…RAVENCLAW!"

The table clapped again as William joined his sister at the Ravenclaw table.

            The sorting of the new students started and when one student was declared a Ravenclaw Hermione and William clapped and made them feel welcomed. Unknown to even William Dumbledore was watching his Potions Master. Something just wasn't right about the whole thing. He knew that Harry was Severus son, but Harry Potter hadn't returned to Hogwarts. He was determined to find out why Harry hadn't returned to Hogwarts.

            When the sorting was over Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away and Dumbledore allowed the feast to start. As they ate William looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ron wasn't happy and he had a funny feeling why. Harry Potter was gone and even though William wished that he had continued to be James's son that was the past and it was better left alone.

            When the feast had ended the Ravenclaw Prefect took the new students, which included William and Hermione, to Ravenclaw tower. Professor Flitwick was there to greet them and told them only a few things about the house and introduced himself. When he finished it was time for bed. The next morning they both entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

            Hermione prompt her book, Voyages with Vampires, on the milk jug and started to read. William wanted to point out that he didn't believe that Lockhart had done any of those things but had decided against it. He didn't want to make her mad so early in the morning.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So, Severus, how are things going today?" Dumbledore asked.

Both men were in the Headmaster's office enjoying their breakfast.

   "Well, Headmaster," Severus said. "Now what do you wish to see me about or are you going to let me eat my breakfast in peace."

Dumbledore sighed at him.

   "I want to know what happened to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "It is the first day of term and he hasn't returned."

Severus instantly shielded his thoughts just in-case Dumbledore was trying to find out anything.

   "I don't know, Headmaster," Severus lied. "He probably wants to take an extra day off from having to see me."

Dumbledore gave this some thought.

   "I highly doubt that," he said. "But I'm going to have Mrs. Figg check on the Dursley house. If Harry is being kept against his will so that he can't return then I'll have Aurors at the Dursley's door before you can say 'I wish Fudge was sacked."

   "If you think that will make things better," Severus said. "Now can I finish my breakfast? I have a long day with the advance N.E.W.T students."

   "Fair enough," Dumbledore said and they continued with their meal.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            When the bell rang to start morning class William and Hermione headed for their first lesson, Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had them change beetles into buttons. William had no idea how to do this so he let Hermione show him. Soon he was able to change a beetle into a button with just a few taps of his wand. In Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Lockhart made William mad when he gave them all a quiz.

            William couldn't see how knowing what Lockhart's favorite color would save him from Voldemort. When the bell rang he hurried off without waiting for Hermione.

   "Why did you go off like that?" Hermione asked William when she joined him at the Ravenclaw table.

   "I didn't want to be around Lockhart," William told her.

Hermione looked a little shocked.

   "But, why not?" she asked. "Lockhart is the Defense-."

   "Hermione, he wanted to know all sorts of stupid things," William told her. "How is know all about Lockhart going to help."

Hermione glared at him.

   "Well just because you don't like it doesn't mean that you have to broadcast it," she snapped.

William took a deep breath and then started on his food.

            The last class of the day was Herbology with the Slytherin's. William wasn't looking forward to spending an entire hour with Draco Malfoy. Ever since his father had beaten Draco's father up he feared that they might have a class together. Professor Sprout had them working on Mandrakes, which was great if the other Ravenclaw's would even speak to William.

            They were all friendly with Hermione but they wouldn't even say a word to William. William figured that it had something to do with the fact that he was a Snape. He felt like yelling at them but the feeling passed. He would have to just gain their trust that was all.

            When Herbology ended the Ravenclaws headed up to the castle for a quick wash-up. As they entered the Entrance Hall they ran right into Ron and the Weasley twins. Ron gave them both a look that told them that he didn't like them anymore. It hurt William after what Ron had done for them to help them get past McGonagall's giant chess set. Of course the Weasley twins were still friendly with Hermione.

   "Hi, Hermione," Fred said.

   "Hi, Fred," Hermione said. "So how was the first day back?"

   "Well, if you count Professor Snape giving us trouble. So I heard that you're related to him."

Hermione gave him a stony look.

   "Hermione, we don't hold it against you that you're related to that git, you're cool and smart. I'm sure that Snape is pleased that he has a smart daughter."

   "And we can't forget how he beat up Malfoy," George added.

Fred grinned.

   "Oh so Snape beating up my father is funny, isn't it?" said the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

Both William and Hermione turned to face him.

   "Ya, it is," Fred said.

   "So Malfoy how does it feel to have your father get beaten up by someone that isn't a pureblood?" William asked.

Malfoy stared at him, shocked.

   "Snape, you sound like Potter," he pointed out.

   "That would be because William and Harry are one and the same," Hermione sprouted out.

Malfoy was shocked as was the Weasley twins and Ron.

   "Your not James Potter's son," Malfoy said. "Oh this is funny."

William went red.

   "Hay, leave him alone," Fred said. "He can't help it that he's related to Snape."

Malfoy smirked even more.

   "I would take that smirk off your face, Malfoy," said the cold voice of Professor Snape.

They all turned to see Professor Snape walking up to them.

   "Sir, my father told me what you had done years ago but-."

Severus face went red and before anyone knew it he slapped Malfoy across the face as hard as he could. Malfoy fell to the floor.

   "Don't remind me of what I was forced to do," Severus snarled. "And last time I checked my son and daughter are better students then you'll ever be. At least they don't have to come to me every time they get into trouble with a teacher. Now get to the Great Hall and don't you dare breathe a word of what you heard or I'm sending you down to detention with Filch."

Malfoy got up and ran into the Great Hall. Severus turned to the others.

   "Weasley's, get to the Gryffindor table," Severus told them. "Hermione, William, I need to see you both down in my office."

Both nodded and followed their father downstairs.

            The first thing that William noticed upon entering was two small boxes labeled 'Highly Magical Creature.' William had no idea what they contained and he was eager to find out. Severus took the boxes and placed them on the desk.

   "Now I want you to promise to take good care of this," Severus told them. "I trust that you can."

Both William and Hermione nodded and Severus opened the first box. Inside was a brightly colored egg. William had never seen such an egg in his life and he wondered what was inside it.

   "This is a phoenix egg," Severus told William. "In a few days it will hatch and you'll have a new pet. Take good care of it and it will live forever."

   "Sir, we can't have a phoenix as a pet," Hermione pointed out.

Severus snorted at her.

   "Dumbledore won't say anything if it's from me," Severus told her. "For once, don't obey the rules."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but Severus placed the egg in her hand.

   "Take good care of it," he told them, handing William his.

   "Thanks, sir," William said, promising that he would.

            Dinner in the Great Hall was all about the two eggs that William and Hermione had brought in. Most of the Ravenclaws knew what William and Hermione's father had given them and was jealous. Of course this didn't sit will with Dumbledore.

   "Don't worry about him," McGonagall said. "He wants to be the only one with a phoenix."

Severus grinned at the Headmaster who stiffened and looked away.


	10. The Phoenix And The Voice

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To jammies2000: Hermione was being an evil witch when she did that, wasn't she. She starting to show the Snape in her. Of course the reason that the Ravenclaw's would talk to her is because she is smart and more fitting for Ravenclaw. Of course we can't forget that the hat said that Harry didn't have a bad of a mind. Now that Malfoy knows things will get a lot harder on William and Severus made a mistake in not changing Williams voice. So when he speaks people know that he's really Harry. Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: I decided to place both William and Hermione in Ravenclaw as they would get bullied by the Slytherin's and not liked by the Gryffindors.

To Severus-is-my-man5690: I'm glad you liked what McGonagall said to Snape. Dumbledore really has issues.

To Hendrick248848: Here's your chapter.

To ElementUchihaMaster: I'm glad that you liked the ending. I thought it was really good.

To ginny75: Here's your chapter and thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To Lady Bluebird: Don't worry about poor William. Things will look up for him in Ravenclaw.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To AmandaBurke76: Thanks for the review and I'm happy that you like that their together.

To GrlWithoutAName: Well she's Severus daughter and the last chapter was to show people that she is just like her father. Even though she doesn't want to admit it.

To Xmen583: Thanks for the ideas and I'm going to use them. You'll find out in this chapter how Ron reacts.

To Everyone: I will be posting tomorrow.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: The Phoenix And The Voice

            True to his father's word William and Hermione's eggs hatched before breakfast on Friday. Hermione noted that they looked very ugly but a book that William had checked out from the Library told him that they would get finer-looking as the weeks passed. Hermione had decided to call her phoenix Melody while William named his Godric, after his middle name. All the Ravenclaws wanted to help feed them both but William and Hermione wanted it to be them that took care of them

            In Charms Ron wouldn't talk to William or Hermione even though they were learning the same charm, The Sparkling Charm. William and Hermione had practiced both of these several days ago and were the first students to get them right. When the bell rang Ron hurried out of the class, leaving William and Hermione to wonder if Ron was going to blab about whom they were related to.

   "I wish things were back to normal," Hermione muttered.

   "I know, but Ron has to get over this himself," William told her.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

            William was very glad that the next day was Saturday. He wanted to spend time with his father and find out what he planned on doing over Christmas break. He hoped that he would be able to see his father over the Christmas break and not have to wait until summer. Hermione meanwhile wanted to go and visit Hagrid the next day and begged William to come with her as well.

   "I don't think that Hagrid will want to see me," William told her.

   "Why not?" Hermione asked. "He was all about defending Professor Snape last year."

William remembered but that was back when he didn't know that Severus was his father. He wasn't sure how Hagrid would react to him being related to the man that he had tried to get sacked.

   "Come on," Hermione begged.

William sighed.

   "Alright, but if he starts to ask me loads of questions that I don't like then I'm leaving," he said.

   "Fair enough," Hermione said, smiling.

            And so the next day William and Hermione left Ravenclaw tower and headed down to see Hagrid. Hagrid shocked William by being delighted in seeing them both. When he told William that he knew that he had been Harry, both William and Hermione was shocked.

   "How did you know?" Hermione asked.

   "Fred told me," Hagrid answered. "Anyway, I'm glad that Snape got you away from the Dursley's. So why haven't you sent Hedwig to see me?"

William bit his lip.

   "Uncle Vernon killed her," William said.

Hagrid went beet red.

   "THAT ROTTEN DURSLEY," he roared, making them both jump. "HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO HER."

   "Calm down, Hagrid, Professor Snape gave us phoenixes," Hermione told him.

Hermione's words shocked Hagrid so much that he stopped yelling.

   "He gave you both phoenixes," he said, amazed.

Both William and Hermione nodded.

   "Well, I'll be," he muttered. "Oh you'll like them. Phoenixes are the best pets in the world, next to owls."

   "I figured that much," William said. "I read up on them and I'm amazed at how much they can do."

Hagrid beamed at him.

   "So how do you like having a dad?" Hagrid asked.

William grinned at the question.

   "He treats me great," William said. "He got me clothes and adopted me. Of course he was really angry at what Uncle Vernon had done and he and Aunt Petunia know each other. Of course they hate each other as well."

Hagrid didn't look surprised.

   "And him and mum were friends," William added.

Hagrid didn't look surprised at that, either.

   "Of course they were friends," Hagrid boomed. "Of course they didn't talk to each other after he called Lily the M word. I watched him try and patch things up but things didn't turn out. But at least she got a wonderful son out of it all and Mrs. Granger got a wonderful daughter as well."

Hermione blushed.

   "My dad said that he was sorry about what happened," William told him. "Is that true?"

Hagrid nodded.

   "Your dad didn't like to harm anyone," Hagrid told him. "He's really decent for someone that used to work for You-know-who. He has a lot of morals and such. I think that you both should be proud that you're related to him."

Hermione looked at her shoes.

   "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hagrid asked.

   "I called yelled at him," Hermione revealed. "I said that he wasn't my father."

Hagrid came over and forced her to look at him.

   "Severus Snape is a good wizard, a decent wizard," he said. "If he says that he's sorry that he did what he did, then he is. I think that you really should call him dad instead of Professor Snape all the time. That would really make his day, I think."

Hermione smiled weakly at him.

   "Alright, I'll try," Hermione said and William was glad that something was happening.

            Both William and Hermione left Hagrid's hut and headed back to the castle. As they headed back William noticed that the Slytherin team was heading to the pitch. He pointed this out to Hermione.

   "Do you think their up to something?" William asked her.

   "I hope not but let's go," Hermione said.

            When they both arrived William and Hermione noticed that the Slytherin team must have interrupted the Gryffindors practice. William also noticed that they had a new Seeker, a Gryffindor boy that William had never seen before. Of course William saw Malfoy and wondered what he was doing on the team.

   "Oh look its Snappy's children," Malfoy teased.

Only one Slytherin laughed at this.

   "Shove off, Malfoy," William snapped. "What are you doing on the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

Malfoy smirked at him.

   "Professor Snape allowed me to be on the team," Malfoy said.

   "Yah, probably to see how quickly you can get hurt," Hermione teased. "Want to place any bets on how long you'll last?"

The Gryffindors all laughed at that.

   "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy said.

The Gryffindors all yelled in response to what he had said. William had heard Draco's father call his father that, but this was the first time that Draco had called Hermione that and he didn't know what it meant.

   "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," Ron said, taking out his wand.

            To William and Hermione's horror the spell missed Malfoy and hit Ron in the chest. Ron doubled over and started to throw up slugs. William decided that he would take Ron to his father.

   "Dad, Ron's spell missed its mark," William told Severus when they entered.

Severus jumped to action and helped William and Hermione place him in a seat.

   "Get that bucket, William," Severus said. "I'll get the antidote prepared at once."

William ran to get a bucket and gave it to Ron.

   "Well better out then in," Severus said, looking at Ron with cold eyes. "Who was Weasley trying to curse?"

   "Malfoy," William said. "He called Hermione that word that his father called you."

   "Oh Mudblood," Severus snarled, spitting the word out like it was something nasty that he had to eat.

   "What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

   "It means dirty blood," Severus snarled. "Mudblood is a really foul name for someone that's Muggleborn or a half-blood. There are some wizards, like the Malfoy's, that think their better then others because their what wizards call pureblood."

   "That's horrible!" William said.

   "It's disgusting," Ron said, looking paler.

   "And it doesn't matter," Severus said. "Look at Longbottom! He's a pureblood and he can hardly turn a cauldron the right way up. Anyway there isn't a spell that our Hermione can't do."

Hermione went pink.

   "It's a disgusting thing to call someone," Ron said, jumping into the conversation. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards today are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we would have died out."

   "And my family would of died out as well," Severus told them. "My mother was a witch and my dad was a muggle. He died drinking himself to death, but she never regretted saving her family line. Now let me get that potion started."

And he left the room.

   "I can't believe that he was allowed on the team?" William said.

   "Yah, but at least we don't have to see him all day."

   "To true," William said, as Ron threw up more slugs.

            An hour later Ron was slug-free and able to leave the office. He wasn't at all pleased with what happened but he had to admit that Severus was taking having a son and daughter well enough.

   "Enough to be our friend again," William asked.

   "We'll see," Ron said.

    "That's good enough for me," Hermione said.

            Later that night both William and Hermione were busy doing their homework when William heard something that made his flesh crawl. A disembodied voice was floating around him.

   "_Come…come to me….Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…_"

   "W-What," William gasped.

Hermione stared at him.

   "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

   "I heard a voice," William told her. "It sounds like it wants to kill someone."

Hermione stared at him even though she was worried about him.


	11. Reserve Seeker

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To ElementUchihaMaster: Thanks for the review.

To severussgrl: I'm glad that you liked the story. Oh and Malfoy won't be any good in this story. Like Ron was in the fifth book. I don't really like Malfoy being good at anything.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for the review.

To Blonde-angel1: Thanks for the review.

To HopeHealer: I'm glad that you liked how Hagrid took it.

To Studebaker1960: Thanks for the review.

To projectjay: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To fifespice: Oh we all hate Malfoy, don't we?

To Goldengirl2: I really hate Ron's behavior sometimes. Look at how he acted in the fourth book.

Tonumb3rsgal: Well I can't let Hagrid have all the fun. Anway, Severus knows just as much about how Purebloods act just as much as Hagrid does.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review and I'll satisfy your curiosity soon enough.

To Severus addicted: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: Yesterday I tried to post this chapter but something was wrong with . Now it's up and here's your chapter. I will post tomorrow. Send those reviews my way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: The Reserved Seeker

            October arrived with news that William was hoping for. It seemed that Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker had gotten hurt and they needed a new one for the match against whoever won the first match.

   "So if you can play until she gets better then we'll have a good chance," said Professor Flitwick.

   "I'll try my best," William said.

The tiny wizard grinned in delight and then left.

   "So I see that you're still playing Quidditch," Hermione said.

   "Have to," William told her. "I'm not going to be grounded because of who my father is."

Hermione grumbled and went back to her book.

            William then opened his Lockhart book and started on the essay that Professor Lockhart wanted done. He didn't see the point in doing it but he knew the Professor had the power to pass or fail him. As he was working an owl appeared with a letter for William. He took it and saw that it was from his father.

**_Dear William,_**

**_I heard that you were made Reserve Seeker for the Ravenclaw team. I must tell you that I'm proud of you and will enclose a gift in a few days to that you have a chance if you play against my house._**

**_With love,_**

**_Professor Snape_**

William was shocked, so shocked that he gave the letter to Hermione. She read it, shocked. She looked at her brother.

   "He's getting you something else," Hermione said.

   "I guess so," William said. "It's strange to have someone that's related to you that cares."

Hermione agreed.

   "So are you going to see him again?" Hermione asked, hoping that he would.

   "I want to but he's so busy with classes and stuff," William told her.

   "I know but at least you could try."

**Meanwhile…**

   "Severus, do come in," Dumbledore said when his Potions Master arrived.

Severus closed the door and planted himself in-front of his bosses' desk.

   "You wish to see me, Headmaster," Severus said.

Dumbledore nodded.

   "I've been hearing rumors floating around the school, mostly from Gryffindor," Dumbledore told him.

Severus looked at him, he wondered if anyone had let slip that William was really Harry.

   "And what kind of rumors?"

Dumbledore gave him a look that made him feel like he was being x-rayed.

   "Well I noticed that Harry still hasn't returned to Hogwarts and this boy arrives and is sorted into Ravenclaw. The rumor is that William Snape is really Harry Potter. And if the rumor is true then you've had something to do with it."

Severus felt trapped.

  "Severus, did you have something to do with this?" he asked his anger showing.

   "I-."

   "Severus, don't lie to me," Dumbledore stated. "Or I'll have you removed."

   "I-."

A knock on the door broke Severus from what would have been a bad lie.

   "Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. She looked from Severus to Albus.

   "What's going on here?" she asked at once.

Dumbledore crossed his arms.

   "It seems that Severus here knows what's better for Mr. Potter then I do," Dumbledore told her. "He removed Harry from the Dursley's and adopted him. He has made it easier for Voldemort (McGonagall flinched) to get his hands on the boy."

Severus shot out of his chair.

   "I didn't make it easier," Severus spat. "Have you seen what the Dursley's do to him? Or are you blind, old man. Vernon killed his owl and made him do work that even a house elf wouldn't do. I'm his father and I've got the right to protect him."

   "And I have the right to keep him safe," Dumbledore said.

Severus sneered at him.

   "Keep him safe until you send him to his death," Severus countered. "I told him about the prophecy that I was stupid enough to tell the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore went white, but McGonagall cleared her throat.

   "Albus, Severus has the right to protect his son," McGonagall said. "And I've told you that those Muggles were the worst. We're lucky that Lily's son even made it to the school."

Dumbledore looked from one to the other.

   "Very well, but he will return to the Dursley's when term ends," Dumbledore said.

   "And I'm living with him," Severus said. Dumbledore looked shocked. "I'm not having William be abused by them. Not if I can help it."

McGonagall grinned at this.

   "You're lucky that you're my friend, Severus," Dumbledore said coldly. "Or I would have you sent to Azkaban."

Severus said nothing.

   "I can't believe that he threatened you," McGonagall said when they both had left the office.

   "I know, but right now I don't have to worry about William being returned to the Dursley's. Now, I need to order William a new broom and write a letter to his mum's old friend."

   "Which one?" McGonagall asked.

   "Remus Lupin," Severus said. "I think that William will like seeing him."

   "Let's just hope he doesn't blow up when he finds out that your William's father."

   "I hope not either."


	12. Williams Detention

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: He's very upset that control is being taken from so he's being evil in this story.

To HopeHealer: Thanks for the review and I think that Minerva is cool too.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Here's your chapter. I hope you like it.

To nrgir190: I agree that Dumbledore is evil. Of course this is going to lead Severus to wonder if he has finally gone over the edge.

To LordDarQuing: William won't be going back to the Dursley's. Severus will make sure of that.

To Murgy31: I love Remus too. Yah, Remus is the best in the world!

To Severus-is-my-man5690: I'm glad that you like that the clinchness is gone. I'm glad it's gone too.

To A Shadow Revised: Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: I know that Remus tried to eat Severus, but that's the past and Remus will be as nice in this story as he was when he first appeared in the Potter series.

To B00kw0rm92: Don't worry, William won't be heading back to the Dursley's.

To desartratt: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like my different take. I personally like the idea of Severus being protective.

To Everyone: I will post tomorrow. Send more of your reviews and I'll keep writing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: William's Detention

            October started, spreading a damp kill along the grounds. Madam Pomfrey, the Matron, was kept busy by sudden spats of the cold among the staff and students. She each gave them Pepper Up Potion to relieve their symptoms but it made the drinker smoke for hours afterwards. As for William he spent a lot of time training with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for their match against whoever won the first one.

            The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, who was a lot less of a fanatic then Wood had been, trained them all hard through the rain and wind. After training William headed back to the castle and ran into Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

   "Hello," William said.

   "Oh hello, Mr. Snape," said Nearly Headless Nick. "What can I do for you?"

   "Oh just wondering if your alright?" William asked. "You seem a little upset."

Nearly Headless Nick sighed in response to Williams's statement.

   "It's nothing to concern you…It's not like I really want to join… Thought I might apply, but I apparently don't fulfill their requirements."

Despite the airy tone that he gave there was a look of deep bitterness.

   "But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted. "That being hit forty-five times on the neck with a blunt ax would qualify for you to join the Headless Hunt?"

   "Oh yes," William said, not sure if he should agree or not.

   "I mean no one more then I wished that it had all been quick and clean, that my head had come off properly. I mean, it would have saved me from a lot of pain and ridicule."

And then he was off, telling William about the letter and reading it. Finally he finished and put it away.

   "So what's bothering you?" he asked.

However before William had spoke a loud meow was heard. William looked down and was shocked to see Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat.

   "You better get out of here," Nearly Headless Nick told William. "Someone accidentally plastered brains on the ceiling of dungeon five. Filch has the flu and so he's not in the mood-."

His words were cut off by Filch arriving. He looked around for the rule-breaker and locked on William.

   "Filth, muck," he said, looking very dangerous. "You wait, you wait. Come with me, Mr. Snape."

And sighing he said goodbye to Nearly Headless Nick.

            When both of them arrived in Filch's office he was ordered to sit down. Filch looked around for a piece of parchment and started to write his name down along with the stupid charge that he planned on causing him to have to scrub for a whole hour.

   "Now I wonder what to do with you," Filch said. "Oh, I've got the perfect one."

He wrote something down and then made William his own folder.

   "You will help me clean the muck in Dungeon Five," he told William. "Seven tomorrow night and you better not be late boy."

He then scooted William out and William slowly made his way back to Ravenclaw tower.

   "What!" Hermione said when William told her what had happened.

   "I accidentally got mud on the stone floor," William told her. "Now I've got detention tomorrow night."

Hermione shook her head.

            The next morning the two phoenixes had grown to the point that William could see how beautiful they were. William forgot all about his detention with Filch as he watched them clean themselves.

   "Now that's the best bird to have," said Cho Chang, a third year.

She had her arm in a sling and William knew that she wouldn't be fit to play.

   "Thanks," William said.

            Of course later that day William was hit with the memory that he had detention with Filch. He finished his dinner and then dumped his bag in Ravenclaw Tower. Joining Filch five minutes early he forced him to follow him down to the ruined dungeon. The dungeon had a horrible smell of pickled brains. How they managed to get a hold of them was beyond Williams understanding. Filch pointed to a bucket of water and a scrub brush and he knew what he had to do.

   "I'll be back to check on you," he told him. "And you better still be here."

And he left.

_Meanwhile…_

   "I'm glad that you came, Lupin," Severus said.

   "Well you said that it was important," Remus told him. "So here I am."

Severus took a deep breath and told him everything, including how badly the Dursley's treated William. Remus gave him a look that told him that he didn't like what Severus had done.

   "And James probably blamed me," Severus added. "Like I wanted Lily to be sent home in a matchbox and have all her friends blamed me."

   "We wouldn't have blamed you," Remus pointed out.

Severus gave him a look that told him that he didn't believe him.


	13. The First Victim

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for your review and your kind words. They make me smile.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Severus-is-my-man5690: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review and Filch is annoying. I really dislike the guy.

To Murgy31: Thanks and thank-you for your review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Things will run a little differently with the Death Day Party. Oh Ron will still be there.

To Everyone: I will post tomorrow. Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: The First Victim

            William was relieved that he only had one detention with Filch and that one was over. Hermione helped him with a little charm to get rid of the smell of frog brains and William was able to settle down with a book that Hermione had gotten for him about strange and unusual potions.

   "I'm surprised that you're really taking this work seriously," Hermione told him.

William looked at his sister.

   "I want to make dad proud," William told her. "And the only way to do that is to do well in Potions. So when is our first class back?"

Hermione took out her timetable.

   "Tomorrow," Hermione answered. "In the afternoon!"

   "Good," William said, going back to his reading.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So do you want to visit William?" Severus asked.

Remus looked at him.

   "I don't know why you would want me to," Remus said. "It's not like we're friends."

   "True, but William needs all the positive people right now," Severus pointed out. "He has been abused by the Dursley's for far too long."

Remus considered this.

   "Has it been that bad for him?" Remus asked.

   "Yes," Severus snapped. "It reminds me of what happened when I was growing up. Of course your friends didn't help matters."

Remus sighed.

   "I know that we were a bunch of jerks," Remus told him. "But at least I didn't attack you."

   "True, but it makes me wonder what you saw in them," Severus said. "There are a lot of other people that would have been your friend even if they knew that you were a werewolf."

Remus looked at him coldly.

   "Like whom?" he asked.

   "Like Arthur Weasley and his wife," Severus answered. "I would have been your friend if you had treated me like a human being. I turned to the Dark Arts because I didn't have any true friends that liked me for me. Death Eaters was all the friends I had and look at them. Locked away in Azkaban or lied to get out of Azkaban. I never lied about what I did during the first war, unlike that stinking Lucius Malfoy and all those people that I once considered friends."

Remus looked surprised.

   "Did you hear what Draco called my daughter," Severus continued heatedly.

   "No," Remus said.

   "The M word, the same word that I was stupid enough to call Lily," Severus told him. "I made her feel better but he's going to call her that every time he sees her. Any idea on what I should do?"

Remus laughed.

   "You're asking me advice, this is a first," Remus told him.

Severus went a little pink.

   "Well I think that you should punish Draco every time he calls her that name," Remus suggested.

Severus snorted.

   "If I do that then he will tell his father," Severus said. "And I'm already on his bad side when I punched him."

Remus stared at him.

   "You punched him," he repeated.

   "Yes, and I'm not ashamed," Severus told him. "He called me the same name that your friends called me. I snapped, but at least I gave him what was coming to him."

Remus laughed and for some unknown reason, so did Severus.

            Halloween came around and William and Hermione joined the line of students that were heading to the feast. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Ron because they didn't have that many classes with him. Of course it seemed that Ron was avoiding them and William was determined to find out what Ron's problem was.

            However as they were about to enter the Great Hall William heard the voice again, the same voice that he had heard once before.

   "…_soo hungry…for so long…_"

He stopped dead which caused Hermione to run into him.

   "What's wrong, William?" Hermione asked.

   "It's that voice, the same voice that I heard before," William told her.

She stared at him.

   "…_kill…time to kill…_"

            The voice started to grow fainter and that's when Ron Weasley appeared. He looked at them with something close to disgust but William ignored him. He turned and ran back up the stairs, trying to find the voice, wondering where it was going. Hermione ran after him and William noticed that so had Ron. He hoped this meant that they were back to being friends.

   "William what-."

But he told her to be quiet and started to listen hard for the voice.

   "…_I smell blood…_I SMELL BLOOD_!_"

   "I think it's going to kill someone," William said, and he ran with Hermione and Ron trailing behind.

            William ran for what seemed like ages until he turned a corner, splashing water as he did. William knew that it was a deserted corridor; all the torches had been extinguished.

   "What is this all about?" Ron asked.

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. William looked and saw two torches suddenly flare up and on the wall were the following words:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

   "What is that thing, underneath?" asked Ron, his voice filled with fright.

William edged nearer and gave a sudden gasp of surprise. Hanging by her tail was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.


	14. Saving A Son

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for the review.

To HopeHealer: William isn't going to tell Severus about hearing voices, Severus is going to find out during his next Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class. Oh and swanpride doesn't like what I've done in this story.

To swanpride: First: Dumbledore isn't chained to the school. He sent Snape because he hoped that he would be civil to Harry. Second: Mr. Dursley hates the Wizarding World and probably has all the windows locked. Third: Vernon makes sure that no one is around when he hits Harry so that no one can report him. Fourth: This is a story and I liked to play around with the Characters. I've made a lot of them like they are but Severus and Harry are Characters that need to understand each other.

To LordDarQuing: I agree with you totally. Thanks for the review. At least it was better then swanpride's was.

To Xmen583: Thanks for the review and Remus will tell William the truth about how James was in school but Remus didn't know that Severus was in-love with Lily, at least Rowling doesn't tell anyone that (at least I didn't read it anywhere) and he will blame Sirius and James for Severus going over to the Dark Side.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and it was the Basilisk that attacked Mrs. Norris. Severus just ensured that William and the others weren't around when Dumbledore showed up.

To dragonwings7373: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will post tomorrow, I hope, keep those reviews coming and I'll continue writing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Saving A Son

   "Hermione, get dad," William said at once.

Hermione ran and soon it was only him and Ron.

   "What's going on here, Ron?" William asked. "I mean why did someone attack her?"

   "How should I know," Ron said. "This is all coming from somewhere and I'll bet my dad's job that it's coming from your father's house."

William stared at Ron, shocked that he would even consider this. What proof did Ron have that this was coming from Slytherin House?

   "Ron, you've got no proof," William told him. "I mean-."

   "No other house would have done this, no house has an heir that would attack a cat," Ron injected, cutting William off.

William wanted to protest but was kept from doing so by the arrival of his father. Professor Snape had a look of pure shock.

   "Come on," Severus said. "We don't want anyone to know you three were here."

He scooted them away and soon the cat and message were left behind.

            Of course rumors started about William the next morning. Everyone that used to be friends with William when he had been Harry was avoiding him like the Black Death. Hermione figured that this was all Ron's doing.

   "They probably think that you attacked Mrs. Norris because our dad's in Slytherin," Hermione said. "And that git Ron is probably behind it."

William felt angry. After helping him get through all of this, after telling him that he was invited to stay with his family over the summer, he was being treated like this.

   "What should I do?" William asked.

   "Ignore them," Hermione answered. "And tell dad if anyone is bothering you."

William didn't say anything, just stared at his shoes.

            Of course things didn't go well for William as November continued. Most of the students were looking forward to their Christmas Break, but not William. He had no idea if his dad was going to stay over for the Winter break or if he would head home. William wanted to go home with him if he decided to stay away from Hogwarts.

   "Don't you want to come too?" William asked.

Hermione frowned at him.

   "I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, I'm sure that mum will want to see me after all these months apart."

William didn't say anything to this, just thought.

            Of course during all this thinking something hit William as odd. He knew that this might be connected to Slytherin, Ron had said so, but who among those that resided in Slytherin house would want Mrs. Norris attacked. William figured that it might be Malfoy.

   "I find that hard to believe," Hermione said.

   "True, but it might be him, but how to prove it and not get into trouble at the same time, William said.

He thought about this for a few moments and then something entered his mind, something that his father had mentioned.

   "Hermione, what is the Polyjuice Potion?" William asked.

Hermione stared at him.

   "I mean, what does it do?"

   "Well it changes a person into the physical form of another," Hermione answered. "But dad said that it's in a book called Moste Potente Potions and that's bound to be in the Restricted Section."

            The Restricted Section was part of the Library that you needed to have a signed note to even enter and was only studied by students taking Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts.

   "Why don't we ask dad if we can borrow it," William said. "Tell him that we believe that Malfoy might be the one that attacked Mrs. Norris and that we need to brew the Polyjuice Potion to find out."

Hermione gave him a hard look.

   "And what if he refuses?" Hermione asked.

William sighed, he hadn't thought of that.

   "Well it will be worth a try," William said.

            Severus was shocked when William and Hermione told him that they wished to brew a potion that he didn't even teach until students were in their sixth year. He listened as William and Hermione told him about who they thought might be the one that had attacked Mrs. Norris. Remus Lupin, who was visiting, listened as well.

   "William, Hermione, the potion that you wish to do is very complicated," Severus said.

   "We know that, sir," William said. "But we could do it as extra credit work. You would know that we brewed it and you could grade it like any other assignment."

Severus considered this.

   "I think it might be worth a try," Remus said. "We all know the Malfoy's are sick."

Severus sighed and took out a piece of parchment. He wrote something down and handed it to Hermione.

   "Make sure that Dumbledore doesn't find out," Severus said. "I don't want him to try and get you expelled for making a 'highly illegal' potion."

   "Yes sir," both William and Hermione said.

   "And I'll give you only a certain amount of ingredients," he added.

   "Thanks," they both said and left.


	15. Malfoy's Mistake

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review.

To HopeHealer: Trust me, there will be more Remus. Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To fifespice: I liked that little bit that I put in about Snape knowing that their making Polyjuice potion. I think that Snape should have been the one that gave Harry and Hermione the note instead of Lockhart. Oh I think they'll get blamed like in the books but I don't know yet. Also, to answer your question about who let it slip that William was Harry that would be Hermione and Malfoy was the one that started the rumors that enabled the Headmaster to know that William and Harry were one and the same.

To LordDarQuing: I don't really know, but I will do it.

To Everyone: Thanks for the reviews, I've loved them. I will post tomorrow and I hope that you all continue to send me your reviews.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Malfoy's Mistake

Both William and Hermione entered the Library and handed the note to Madam Pince.

   "Moste Potente Potions," she said, holding it up so that she could see their father's hand writing. "Very well, at least the proper teacher signed off for it."

And she disappeared.

            Five minutes later she returned with the book and handed it to Hermione. They both left and headed back to their father's office for whatever ingredients the potion needed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Sir, I don't understand why your giving them special treatment," Malfoy said a few minutes later William and Hermione had left to get the book.

Severus saw Remus expression out of the corner of his eyes.

   "Because their my children," Severus answered. "William has had a hard life with the Dursley's and I don't wish that kind of life on anyone."

Malfoy looked angry.

   "My father doesn't like it that you're giving that jumped up Granger Mudblood-."

_Slap_

            Severus hit Malfoy across the face so hard that it left a red welt on his face. Malfoy's eyes filled with tears of pain and this caused Severus to smirk. He really hated that word and his Godson would learn to remember that.

   "Get out of here or I'll kill you," Severus threatened.

Malfoy bolted.

   "You really do hate that word," Remus commented.

   "Damn right I do," Severus said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            William and Hermione returned to their father's office and showed him the book. At once he got up and took out several potion ingredients. He placed them in separate containers and then handed them to Hermione.

   "Brew the potion and make a report of every step," he instructed. "And keep it away from the Headmaster's notice."

   "Yes, father," Hermione said and left.

As they both left she didn't see the tears that had welled up in Severus eyes when she had called him father.

(A/N: Sorry about it being a short chapter. I really wanted to have a chapter where the end of one part of a relationship ended and another started.)


	16. The Tale And Truth About Slytherin

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To severussgrl: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that your back.

To Murgy31: If your talking about what that one person said then I agree. My story is great and I'm not going to stop writing just to make one person happy. Thanks for the review.

To HopeHealer: I knew there was a point that Hermione had to start calling Severus, father, I'm glad that you liked it.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked it when Hermione called Severus, dad.

To Xmen583: Thanks for the review. I'm following the book as much as possible, but with the exception that there is more background with the mothers and stuff like that. Oh and no, the four 'friends' had no idea that Lily had been raped by Severus. Of course there is some hidden issues on Severus part about that. And you'll see it later when William finds out a horrible secret that his father had kept from the world.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review.

To ElementUchihaMaster: I'm glad you liked the ending to that chapter. I hope this one is just as good.

To MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like the idea that their brother and sister.

To Everyone: I will post tomorrow. Keep those reviews coming.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: The Tale And The Truth About Slytherin

            William had been surprised when Hermione suggested that they use Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to brew the potion. William was sure that they would get caught but Hermione assured her that no one used it because she kept flooding the place.

   "But won't that ruin the potion," William asked.

   "No," Hermione answered. "I'll put a special charm around it to keep it from being ruined."

            So after a trip to the student cupboard William and Hermione barricaded themselves in a stall and finally opened the book. At once they saw why it belonged in the Restricted Section. There were potions that were so horrible but at the same time both of them were itching for their father to teach them how to brew such highly dangerous and complicated potions. Deep down William hoped that he would soon.

            Hermione then took out a piece of parchment and quill to start writing their assignment. She started with the base and added what she needed, writing down what she did as she did it. When Hermione said that, for now, they were done they both left and right into the watchful eyes of Percy Weasley.

   "Mr. and Miss Snape," Percy shouted, making them both jump. "What are you both doing here?"

William who had never been that good at lying left it up to Hermione.

   "We were just checking for a clue, that's all," Hermione lied at once.

Percy went red.

   "I don't care," he snapped. "I want both of you to never return here or I'll take you both up to the Headmaster's office. Oh and ten points from Ravenclaw for the both of you being in a girl's toilet."

And he turned and left, his neck just as red as the rest of them.

   "Well thank God he didn't go in," Hermione said when Percy was gone. "We just have to make sure that none of the Prefects see us going in. They might get a female Prefect and then it will be over."

William knew that she was right and hurried back to Ravenclaw tower.

            The next day the Ravenclaw's had History of Magic, the most boring subject on their timetable. Professor Binns was droning on and on about the International Warlock Convention of 1289 and it had surprised William at how easy they were able to stay awake during most of the class.

   "I wonder if he knows anything about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione whispered to her brother.

   "Well there is only one way to find out," William told her and she nodded.

Hermione raised her hand and Professor Binns stared at her.

   "Yes Miss-."

   "Snape," Hermione said. "I'm sorry but could you tell us about The Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone turned and stared at her, including Professor Binns.

   "Miss Snape, I deal with History of Magic," he told her. "Not myths and legends."

   "But, sir, don't all legends have bases in fact?"

Professor Binns really stared at her, but he put his notes down.

   "Well one might be able to argue that, I suppose," he said, looking around. "But the tale that you wish to know about is so sensational, even ludicrous tale."

He looked around again, hoping that someone would speak, but they didn't. They all wanted to know what he knew.

   "Very well….The Chamber of Secrets," he started. "Well you know that this castle was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He stopped for a moment and then continued.

   "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them up to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students from muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again.

   "Reliable historic sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

   "Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all that were unworthy of studying magic."

There was silence, but it wasn't the same silence that filled most of his classes.

   "The whole legend is nonsense," he went on. "The school has been searched many times and no such chamber has been found."

Hermione raised her hand.

   "Yes."

   "What does legend say lies within the chamber?" she asked.

   "Legend says that its home to something only the heir of Slytherin can control," Binns told her. "Its home to a monster."

William didn't like how that sounded at all.

   "So do you really think this Chamber of Secrets has been opened?" William asked.

   "I hope not, but if Malfoy did open it then we'll have him packed in no time," Hermione said, as students went past them.

William noticed some ran in a different direction.

   "God, I wish they would stop that," William hissed.

   "Ignore them," Hermione said. "If, with any luck, they'll stop believing that you attacked Mrs. Norris."

   "I hope so," William said.

            William and Hermione checked to make sure that no Prefects were around and then checked on the potion. As Hermione stirred William thought about what Professor Binns had said. If Slytherin left the school then that meant that he must have left something behind.

   "Hermione, what is the reason we have all this paintings?"

Hermione looked up at him.

   "I don't know, their just here," Hermione said.

   "Well what if one of them is Salazar Slytherin," William said. "He might be able to tell us what's in the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione looked at him as though he had said something incredible.

  "Come on, let's ask."

And after making sure that there were no Prefects they hurried out.

            Finding Salazar Slytherin's painting proved to be a lot easier then William and Hermione thought it would be. A painting of a girl told them that Slytherin's painting was in the dungeons, in Professor Snape's office. They both hurried down, hoping that their father would be there. When they arrived they saw his door open but no Professor.

   "Well let's see if Slytherin is there," William said.

            Salazar Slytherin was wide awake when William and Hermione cornered his painting. He looked at them with surprise and William wondered what he was going to say to the questions that they had for him.

   "Now what bring two Ravenclaw's to my painting?" he asked.

   "Well we would like to know if you really built a Chamber of Secrets." Hermione asked.

   "Of course," Salazar said. "That was back when I was stupid and believed that Muggles were not to be trusted. My true self hated them because of what they had done to our kind, but then I met several who were trying to stop it and that made me realize that not all Muggles were bad and neither were their children that happen to be born with magic."

  "But why built it if you would later regret your position?" William asked.

Salazar chuckled.

   "Well I couldn't use it for anything else," he said. "And I never got back in-time to tell Gryffindor and the others where it was located."

   "And where is it located?" William asked. "And what monster is inside it?"

Salazar sighed.

   "I'm just a painting," he said. "I don't know everything, but I will tell you this. Don't trust the corners or the halls anymore. That's where it likes to attack. Also, fifty years ago I sensed my heir. He never came to me, to ask me the truth about how I later felt about Muggleborns and half-bloods. He assumed that I would be proud of him for what he had done but I wasn't."

He sighed again.

   "I'm no longer proud of my line, Mr. Snape," he went on. "I hate every last one of them and I will help you out in defeating this stupid heir of Slytherin."

   "Thanks, sir," William said.

   "No problem," Salazar said and he watched them both leave. 


	17. The Strange Bludger

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review and that was something that I decided at the last moment to add.

To HopeHealer: Your not the only one that thought the painting idea was a good one.

To severussgrl: Thanks for the review.

To fifespice: That's what's going to happen.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: I thought Percy catching them was really funny. Of course that won't happen again.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To graynavarre: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will post tomorrow.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: The Strange Bludger

            The following Saturday the school gathered for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It seems strange to William that he was no longer on the Gryffindor team and that he would be battling whoever one this match. Of course Hermione tried to make him feel better.

   "At least you won't have to see Malfoy," she said.

   "Thanks," William said, knowing that she meant well.

Over at the staff table Severus had to listen to the ranting of Professor Lockhart.

   "So who do you think will need my guidance after this match?" he asked.

Severus's eyes narrowed at him.

   "I don't know," he snapped. "Now I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast."

And he stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

            When breakfast was over the school filed out to go to the pitch, all laughing and having a good time. When William and Hermione found their places next to a whole group of Ravenclaws William watched the now empty field.

   "Excuse me, coming through," said a mournful voice that William had never heard.

He turned to see a very mousy girl walking up to them. What struck William as odd was that she was wearing radishes in her ears.

   "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood," she said, extending her hand.

He shook it and Hermione shook it as well.

   "So who do you think will win?" she asked.

   "Gryffindor," both William and Hermione answered at the same time.

This caused Luna to smile.

   "Well then I wish them luck," she said. "So is it true that you're both Professor Snape's children?"

   "Yes," William said.

   "Great, I've had his class several times and we Ravenclaws think highly of him. He must be so happy that you're his."

   "Sometimes," Hermione said.

Luna laughed and then pointed. William and Hermione turned and saw the Gryffindors taking the field, the Slytherin following. William knew the game had started.

            As the game progressed William saw the new brooms that had been given to them doing their job. The new Gryffindor Seeker was good but not as good as William had been when he had been Seeker. Fred and George all tried their best but then one Bludger came right at the Seeker. He dodged it but it came at him again.

   "What in the world is going on?" Hermione asked.

   "I have no idea," William said.

            Of course no one knew what had happened. As they watched the Bludger tried several times to hurt the Seeker and William had a funny feeling that it had been meant for him, though he didn't know where he had gotten that idea. And then it hit Malfoy in the back, sending him off his broom. At that moment it had, it exploded and William had a feeling that one of the teachers had done it.

   "This match has been canceled until we find out what happened," said the booming voice of Professor Dumbledore.

Several people groaned but they all returned to the castle.

   "I can't believe that happened," Hermione said later that night. "Why do you think someone wanted to hurt the Gryffindor Seeker?"

   "I don't know, but I bet it was Malfoy," William said. "I mean, he likes to make things difficult."

Hermione frowned.

   "Might be, but I doubt it," Hermione said. "Enchanting a Bludger, which is already enchanted in the first place, to harm one person, takes very advance magic."

   "True, but there are a lot of things that Malfoy might know," William countered.

Hermione said nothing.

            The next day both William and Hermione were finishing the last bit of their homework. They had picked the Library since it was quiet. As they worked William had a funny feeling that he was being watched. He looked up and saw the man that had been in his father office.

   "Can I sit down?" the man asked.

   "Sure," William said and the man took his place.

   "I'm Remus Lupin," the man told them. "I was a friend of your mother."

William stared at him.

   "Really," he said.

Remus grinned at him and nodded.

   "So what was my mum like?" William asked.

   "She was very nice," Remus said. "And I'm sure that she would be pleased that you're being taken care of by your father."

William went pink.

   "So what was dad like in school?" Hermione asked.

Remus seemed to give this some thought.

   "Well, he was very smart but he was addicted to the Dark Arts," Remus answered. "Of course James and Sirius didn't make it easy for him. They liked to bully him whenever they saw him."

Hermione stared at him.

   "But I'm sure that something was done to them," she said. "Professor McGonagall-."

   "Like the idea that James was winning Quidditch Matches," Remus finished. "Of course they never did anything where she could see them."

William stared at his parchment.

   "Surely James had some talent, I mean lesson wise."

Remus sighed but shook his head.

   "So the only thing that James Potter was good at was Quidditch and bullying," Hermione snapped. "No one he joined You-know-who."

Remus got up.

   "James was good at another thing," he said.

   "And what's that?" Hermione snapped.

   "Forgiveness," he finished and left.


	18. The Second Attack

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To fifespice: Because William wants the full truth, that's why. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To nrgirl90: If I made Hermione seem mean, I'm sorry. I'll try and make her nicer. However, she won't be nice to Malfoy.

To Everyone: I will be posting tomorrow.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: The Second Attack

            The next morning William woke up and headed down to the Great Hall. Setting at the Ravenclaw table he noticed that it wasn't talkative. At first he thought that it was due to the fact that the match had been canceled but then Luna turned to him.

  "Colin Creevy got attacked," she told him.

William stared at her.

   "What!" he said. "What happened?"

   "Don't know," Luna said. "They don't know what he was doing out of bed, but he got attacked."

William gulped.

   "Was he killed?" Hermione asked, worry in her eyes.

   "No, he's just like Mrs. Norris," Luna answered.

William felt sorry for him.

            When he had finished eating he returned to Ravenclaw Tower and to hopefully some peace and quiet. However Ron, Dean, and a Gryffindor that William didn't know were waiting on him.

   "So did you attack Colin?" he asked.

William stared at him. Why would Ron think that he attacked Colin or anyone?

   "No!" William said firmly.

   "Oh like we believe that," Dean hissed. "You're a Snape and all Snape's hate Gryffindors! So what is fun to attack Colin?"

William felt his anger boiling. Why were they doing this to him?

   "I didn't attack anyone," William stated. "Now leave me alone and let me into the tower."

Ron smirked at him and it reminded him of Malfoy. He wondered if they were related.

   "Mr. Weasley," snapped the voice of Professor Snape.

William felt warm relief flood him as he turned to see his father and sister approach.

   "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Severus asked.

   "They accused me of attacking Colin," William told him causing Hermione to gasp.

Severus glared at the three Gryffindors.

   "I'm taking ten points each from Gryffindor for this," Severus said, looking rather pleased with himself. "If I ever hear you accusing my son of attacking anyone I shall make it fifty. Now move along or you get detention and trust me Weasley, Thomas, and Knight, that it won't be pleasant."

All three of them bolted.

   "Thanks, dad," William said.

Severus ruffled his hair.

   "William, why did they think you attacked Colin?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you were in bed all last night."

   "Don't look at me, I don't know," William said. "It seems that I'm getting into trouble the moment I returned. I mean; it all started with that stupid house elf."

Hermione and Severus looked at him.

   "What elf, William?" Severus asked.

   "Dobby," William said. "He came to me and told me that horrible things were soon going to happen."

   "Malfoy," Severus hissed. "Lucius Malfoy has a elf named Dobby."

William stared at him.

   "I think we need to talk, that includes you as well, Hermione," Severus said and he motioned them to follow.


	19. The Truth About William

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To phantombrick: Thanks for the review and there will be a fight between William and Ron.

To Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for the review and here's your chapter.

To Severus Addicted: William is Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and like I told phantombrick there will be a fight between William and Ron. I wanted William to meet Remus early.

To Marikili68: Thanks for the review.

To Xmen583: In the book Dobby tried to keep Harry from returning to Hogwarts because he feared that he might get killed. Of course we all know that didn't happen.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and I'll admit that Ron is being a bigoted jerk. He's the only Weasley that is treating William like trash. The rest don't even believe that William attacked anyone.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review and I think that Snape was cool in the last chapter.

To Everyone: Sorry about taking so long to update. I normally update everyday with this one, but things happened and I was delayed. I hope this makes up for my lack of updates.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: The Truth About William

   "So tell me exactly what Dobby told you," Severus said.

   "Well he said that someone is planning to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year. He said that I didn't need to put myself in danger and that I shouldn't return."

   "Did he tell you who is planning making these things happen?" Severus asked.

   "No," William answered. "The moment he was about to tell me he started to punish himself."

Hermione gasped.

   "That is how an elf usually does things," Severus said. "But Dobby I think is a little unbalanced in the first place. The thing is with Dobby showing up it proves that Lucius is the one that is going to make horrible things happen. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius being in Diagon Alley wasn't part of what's happening here."

William gave this some thought and then there was a knock on the door.

  "Enter," Severus called.

However no one opened the door and walked in. A wand appeared and with a bang a large black snake appeared.

   "What the-."

It slithered towards them, its mouth opened wide. Hermione screamed and ran behind their father's desk.

   "Leave them alone," William ordered. "Leave them alone right now."

The snake looked at him and then laid still. Hermione gasped and that made William turn towards her.

   "William, oh my God!"

He stared at her. What was she complaining about?

   "William, you're a Parselmouth," Severus told him.

William looked confused.

   "It means that you can talk to snakes," Hermione told him.

William was stunned.

   "William, this is bad," Hermione went on.

   "What's so bad?" William asked. "I mean, I got it away from both of you."

He saw his sister and father look at each other.

   "William, did you know that you could talk to snakes?" Severus asked him.

   "No," William answered. "Look, I bet loads of people can do it."

   "No, they can't," Hermione said to him. "It isn't a rare gift."

William felt a cold flood through him.

   "Look, William, there is a reason that the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes as well. Because of that it has been considered a dark gift, a mark of a dark wizard," Severus told him.

William felt like he was freezing.

   "But I'm not bad!" William said.

Severus walked over and wrapped his arms around his son.

   "William, your mother and I can't talk to snakes, but we'll keep your secret until we can find out how you got the gift."

William didn't say anything; he just let himself be hugged.

   "So this happened?" Dumbledore said when Severus had reported what had happened.

   "Yes," Severus said. "Albus, what is going on here? How come my son can speak Parselmouth?"

Dumbledore considered him for a moment. Finally he stood up.

   "Do you promise that you won't tell your son this?" he asked.

Severus had no intention of keeping a promise but he nodded all the same.

   "Lord Voldemort put a part of his soul into your son," he announced. "That is how come he can talk to snakes."

Severus griped his chair tightly.

   "What!"

   "Of course he didn't intend to," Dumbledore went on. "As long as Harry-."

   "William," Severus corrected.

Dumbledore turned on him.

   "He's Harry Potter to me," Dumbledore snapped.

Severus jumped from his seat and glared at the Headmaster.

   "He's my son, mine, and I named him William," Severus countered. "He answers to that name and that name only."

Both men looked at each other with hate and that's when they heard a clearing of the throat. Both turned to see Remus standing there.

   "I was hoping that the castle wouldn't blow up yet," Remus said. "Now what were you both talking about?"

   "Nothing," Severus muttered. "I thank you for telling me what I needed to know. I promise not to tell my son."

He then nodded to Remus and left.

            Of course now that he knew that his son had a part of his former Master's soul inside him he knew the right potion to make. He would get rid of his son's horrible gift and make it hard for the Dark Lord to gain access to his mind. He went down to the lower parts of the dungeons, where it was rumored that the Dark Lord had used dark magic when he had been in school. He unlocked the door and then entered.

            There were several books on advance dark magic in here including the supplies to do them. He quickly found the book that he needed and opened it. He flipped it to the right page (after checking several times) and then started to work. He just hoped that this worked.


	20. The Potion

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: I'm working on the fight scene and when I have it figured out then I'll post it.

To fifespice: Thanks for the review and we'll soon find out who sent the snake. Also the potion will get rid of the horuxe (I'm using your spelling of the word) bit. Also William will tell Hermione about what happened at the zoo. About Ron's friendship with William and Hermione. It will be strained for the entire term until his mother makes him see sense.

To B00kw0rm92: Yep, Snape is on a mission. We love it when he's determined.

To Everyone: I'll post tomorrow so keep those reviews coming.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: The Potion

            It seemed to take Severus forever to brew the potion, but he was determined to finish it for his son's sake. Remus came by for his Wolfbane Potion and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

   "I hope that isn't a new version of the potion," Remus commented.

Severus glared at him.

   "No it's not," Severus snapped. "The potion is over there."

He pointed to a table that had the goblet on it. Remus took the potion and drowned it in one go.

   "So what are you working on?" Remus asked.

   "A potion that will get rid of the soul fragment that's inside Williams body," Severus told him. "Dumbledore let it slip that he had a piece of that blasted bastard in him. I don't want my son to have any connection to Lily's murderer."

He returned to the potion and Remus swore that he saw Severus wipe his eyes. He decided to leave.

            Three days later Severus wrote a letter to his son, telling him that he needed to see him. Godric was fully grown and was eager to deliver the message to his owner. He handed the letter to Godric who disappeared in a flash of light and flames.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            William and Hermione were busy eating their breakfast when Godric appeared. Everyone gasped when they saw him, but William took the letter. He read it and then quickly got up.

   "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

   "Our dad wants to see me," William told her. "I'll be back."

And he left the Ravenclaw table.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Severus was waiting on William when he arrived. William wrinkled his nose when he entered his father's office due to the smell. Severus saw him put his bag down and then he spoke.

   "You wished to see me, sir," William said.

   "Yes," Severus said, pointing to the goblet. "I want you to take the goblet and follow me."

William walked over and took the goblet that his father had for him. Severus then left the office, William behind him. Half-way down the corridor he stopped and muttered a password in Latin (I'm not adding it here because I don't know Latin) and the panel slid to reveal his privet quarters.

   "I've got a bed ready for you," he told his son as he gaped at his surroundings. "The potion will knock you out for a couple of days but I'll have Hermione get your missed work."

   "Thanks," William said.

            Severus unlocked the door and led him into a room that he really wanted William to stay in during the summer. But that would be impossible with the wards that Dumbledore had placed around the Dursley house. He opened a door on the left and William walked in. He then drank the potion and settled into bed. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Hermione didn't see her brother during their first lesson of the day, Charms. When Professor Flitwick asked her, after the lesson, where her brother was she couldn't answer him.

   "I don't know, sir," Hermione said. "He went to visit the Professor but that was sometime ago."

  "Thanks, Miss Snape," Professor Flitwick. "I'll give you his assignments so that he won't fall behind."

   "Thanks," Hermione said.

            In Transfiguration Hermione again didn't see her brother. Professor McGonagall demanded to know where he was at. Like with Flitwick Hermione told her that he had gone to see Professor Snape.

   "Make sure that he gets his back work," McGonagall told her. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Severus about this."

Hermione jotted down the work and left for lunch.

   "So where's William at?" Fred asked Hermione went he saw her.

   "I don't know," Hermione said, glad that someone was being nice to her. "He went to visit dad but never returned."

Fred made a sound that sounded like doom to her.

   "I think he might have gotten detention or something," George pointed out. "No one goes to see Snape without being punished."

Hermione hoped that wasn't the case.

   "So how's Ron acting?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George rolled their eyes when Hermione mentioned Ron.

   "He's acting like a jerk," George said. "He said that William knew that he was a Snape all along and that he had lied to get a friend."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

   "Ginny got really upset about that," Fred told her. "She punched him in the gut for that. Of course Ron better watch it. If Ginny learns anything really important he could see the wrong end of it."

Hermione grinned. She was glad that someone else was defending her brother.

   "So what happened with the whole "Ron burping Slugs?" George asked.

Hermione frowned at him.

   "He didn't tell you," Hermione said.

The twins shook their heads.

   "Well dad gave him a potion instead of letting him suffer," Hermione said.

This stunned both twins.

   "Snape treated Ron like a human being," George said. "Wow, who would of thought."

Hermione had to grin at that.

   "So are you practicing for the next match?" Hermione asked them.

   "Sure, if we can find the time," Fred said. "The Slytherin's, and your house teams, have booked the field solid for a month. Wood is losing it."

Hermione mentally laughed at the image of Wood 'losing it.'

   "Well I need to get to lunch," Hermione told them. "I'll see you later."

And she was gone.


	21. A Talk Between Father And Son

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To HopeHealer: The potion won't remove his ability to speak Parseltongue just the connection between William and Voldemort.

To Severus Addicted: No, he didn't know anything about the potion and what it would do.

To fifespice: I think Minerva has issues that need to be seen by someone. Of course she doesn't exactly like William because he isn't in her house. But she doesn't support what the Dursley's did to him.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and could you tell me where you found that story. I really would like to read it. Also, Ron is acting like a jerk and the rest of the Weasley family know it. Of course Ron's mum is going to get in the middle of this.

To jammies2000: Thanks for the review and I like how Severus doesn't want his son even near Voldemort. It just shows how much he really hates the man.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Taking the potion won't change much of the future but it will lead Severus on a quest to destroy the parts of Voldemort's soul before the Dark Lord returns.

To phantombrick: Don't we all hate Ron right now.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: A Talk Between Father And Son

            William woke up several days later, feeling better then he had in a long time. He was surprised to see that his father was sleeping in a chair, a book on the floor next to him. William nudged Severus awake and he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

   "How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

   "Great," William answered. "I didn't have any horrible nightmares."

   "That's good," Severus told him, taking out his wand and waving it around. "Well it looks like that soul fragment is gone. However you might still have his ability to speak to snakes."

William shuttered.

   "Remember, William, it is our decisions that determine who we truly are, more then our abilities."

   "I'll try and remember that," William said.

   "See that you do," Severus said, smiling at him. "Now let's have a spot of breakfast."

William got out of bed and followed his father into the dining room. A large breakfast was waiting on them and they both settled in their seats.

   "Hermione was wondering where you had gone," Severus said, pointing to the pile of mail that was waiting to be opened.

   "Really," William said, glad that someone cared about him.

Severus nodded.

            For the rest of the meal no one talked and that gave both a lot of time to think about what would happen next. Finally when they had finished Severus spoke.

   "So what are your plans this Christmas?"

   "Well I'm planning on staying at Hogwarts this Christmas," William told him. "I'm not welcomed at the Dursley's for Christmas as I seem to mess things up."

Severus seemed to give this much thought.

   "Well I'm staying this Christmas," he told him.

William's eyes lit up.

   "Really," he said.

   "Yes," Severus said, almost laughing. "Is Hermione staying as well?"

   "I believe so," William said. "I mean, we've got that potion to test and everything."

   "Well I won't be apart of it," Severus told him. "If you do find out that Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin then report to me. I want it to look like I found out who it is."

William nodded and then got up.

   "William, do you want to go somewhere else today?" Severus asked him.

William looked at him.

   "Where?"

   "To Hogsmead," Severus said. "I need to go there for something that I ordered and I would like it if you came. Hermione can come too if she wants."

William felt excited.

   "Yes, but don't I have classes."

   "Yes, but I think we can play hooky this one time," Severus told him.

William raced to get his cloak.

            Ten minutes later Severus and William were heading to Hogsmead. He had asked Hermione if she wanted to come but she thought missing classes was a horrible idea and it broke several school rules. William wondered when Hermione would live a little and just skip classes once.

   "Don't worry about her," Severus said. "She wants to be Prefect and Prefects don't miss classes."

William figured that he had a point.

            They went to the Owl Post to pick up Severus package which turned out to be for William. He told him not to open it…yet and then they went to Honeydukes, the candy shop. William used his money to get whatever he wanted, which included getting Ron a batch of Cockroach clusters.

   "I'll charm them to look like regular candy," Severus told him. "He won't be so cocky when he takes a bite from one."

William had to grin.

            Severus then ordered lunch at the Three Broomsticks where they talked about whatever they found of interest. William had just started reading Transfiguration Today, a magazine that he was sure that Hermione would like and Potions Monthly, an idea that he had gotten from one of the Slytherin's that had passed by and had mentioned it.

   "And they have lists of conventions that are going to happen," William told his father. "But I can't go. Most of them are during July and I have to stay with the Dursley's."

   "We'll be able to make it," Severus said. "I'm staying with you during the summer so the Dursley's can't pick on you."

William stared. Why would he want to stay with him at the Dursley's?

   "Anyway, next term you'll be able to come here and I know they won't sign the form," Severus told him. "I'll sign it the moment you get it."

   "Thanks," William said.

When they had finished eating, and Severus had paid for it, they hurried back to the castle and right into angry arms of Professor McGonagall.

   "Where have you two been?" the Professor demanded.

   "Out, with my son," Severus said.

Professor McGonagall glared at him and then at William.

   "And where have you been these last few days?" she demanded.

   "Sick," William said.

The Professor crossed her arms.

   "I didn't see you in the hospital wing," she told him.

   "He was with me," Severus told her. "And I don't like it that you're harassing him. He didn't do anything wrong. Now let's go, William."

William hurried and followed his father.


	22. The Diary

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it.

To Celebwen Telcontar: I'm glad that you liked the little father/son outing. And I've read Snape's Second Chance. I just wish he would update more.

To tickledorange: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: The Diary

            December came around with wonderful news from Hermione side. The potion was almost ready and soon they would find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. Of course William had other problems. Ginny Weasley was upset about the attack on Colin Creevy and while her brothers believed that she was just upset that he had gotten attacked William was starting to wonder about her.

            She hadn't been among those that had seen the writing on the wall and he was sure that she hadn't been looking good. He knew the flu or any other illness because he had had them and Ginny wasn't showing the signs of being ill. He decided to put his theory to the test and ask Hermione what she thought about it.

   "So you think that Ginny might be attacking people," she said.

   "Well, I don't know but she might be," William said.

Hermione gave him an odd look.

  "Look, I'm still convinced that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin but if Ginny is acting odd then we should check it out."

Hermione thought about this.

   "Might not hurt," she said. "But there is no way that you can get into Gryffindor tower. I mean, you need the password."

   "I know that and I believe I know the right person to ask."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "No, I'm not going to ask Minerva if she can give me the password," Severus told his son.

   "But dad, if we're wrong about whom the heir of Slytherin is then a lot more people could get hurt."

   "I know but asking me to get the password to Gryffindor tower is against the rules."

   "So is making the potion," William countered.

Severus figured that he had a point.

   "Fine, but don't ask me again," he demanded.

   "Of course," he said. "However it will be Hermione that will go into Gryffindor tower."

   "How about I do that," Severus said. "I can lie a lot better then you can."

William was stunned. His dad wanted to check things out.

   "I'll snoop around her things and see if I can find something that doesn't belong," he said. "Then I'll let you know what I find."

   "Thanks, oh the potion."

   "I'll give you marks if I can change Malfoy into a girl."

William had to laugh at that.

            Late that day Severus went to Dumbledore, telling him that he wanted to do the Gryffindor bed checks. Dumbledore gave him an odd look but agreed.

   "I'm sure that Minerva will be pleased to have a break," Severus told him.

   "I'm sure she would."

            And so later that night Severus said the password and entered the sleeping Gryffindor tower. At once he hated it but he remembered why he was here. He went straight for the first year girl's dorm and upon entering noticed that all of them were fast asleep. He walked over to Ginny's bedside and at once noticed a diary. He took it and looked it over.

In the moonlight he saw a name that chilled his heart. The name of Voldemort's birth name. He pocked it and left the tower.

            He sat in his office, the diary on his desk. He knew that there was a reason why Ginny had this diary and it wasn't to keep her thoughts in. He used his wand and saw that it had a piece of Voldemort's soul. He frowned, thinking about what this meant. Lucius Malfoy had been entrusted with it and he had let it go. He figured that this was some sick plan of his to ruin Arthur Weasley.

            Normally he would be all for it but this was just a little girl that didn't know what had been given to her. He decided that he would hide it and then figure if the potion that he had given his son would be powerful enough to destroy it. He hoped so.


	23. Getting Information From Dumbledore

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To tickledorange: Thanks for the review.

To omega13a: I'm glad that you reviewed and I must say that I absolutely love your story. I think it's neat that Severus knows what's going to happen and is trying to prevent it. I also love the idea of Hermione and Ron in Slytherin as well. Things are going to get a lot more interesting.

To Sabaku no Sable: Thanks for the review and putting me on your favorites.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: I don't think he's acting strange at all. He wants to protect his son from Voldemort and he's willing to do anything to get that done.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review of this story as well as my Star Trek one.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review.

To StarSteller: I stopped using the POV's after Chapter 2. Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Getting Information From Dumbledore

            With the Diary now safely away from Ginny Weasley the fear that had surrounded everyone was gone. William wasn't sure if it would stay this way but, as December came around and no new attacks, it was clear that it might just stay that way for a bit. Professor Flitwick came around with the list and Hermione and William signed his list at once. They discovered so had Ron and most of the Weasley's. Of course Malfoy had and that struck Hermione as odd.

            On Thursday morning the Ravenclaws had their potions lesson. A letter had arrived from Severus, telling them that he wished to use the potion on Malfoy. Another package arrived for Ron Weasley. He opened it at once and William saw the candy that he had gotten. He grinned and poked Hermione on the shoulder.

   "What is that?" Hermione asked.

   "Just some sweet revenge," William answered, as Ron took a bite of the candy.

A few moments later he screamed and bolted from the Great Hall.

   "Cockroach Clusters," said Fred, who started to laugh.

George gave William the thumbs up.

            When the bell rang to start morning classes William and Hermione headed down to the dungeons. When they entered they handed Severus a vial of the potion that they had brewed. He checked it over quickly and then marked their grade for their 'extra' assignment.

   "Today we're going to see the Polyjuice potion up close and personal," Severus told the class. "I've invited Mr. Malfoy here and I don't want anyone to tell him what he is drinking."

The Ravenclaws looked excited. Anything to cause Malfoy embarrassment they were all for. The door knocked and Severus told him to enter.

   "You wish to see me sir," Malfoy said.

   "Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, grinning at him. "I need you to test a Wisdom Concoction for me."

  "Sure."

He put his bag down and walked over to the desk. Snape uncorked the vial and while Malfoy wasn't looking he added a hair to the potion. It changed color and the class waited with baited breath. Malfoy took it and drank it all down. Malfoy doubled over in pain and then they watched as he changed from Malfoy, the wizard to Malfoy, the witch. He gave a huge scream and the Ravenclaws burst out laughing.

   "What did you do to me, sir?" Malfoy screeched.

Severus smirked at him.

   "Oh just gave you a small dose of Polyjuice Potion," he told him.

Malfoy screamed again and bolted from the classroom.

   "Now today we're working on the Wisdom Concoctions," he told them. "And this won't change you into another person. Open your books and get started on the potion."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "That was bloody brilliant, Severus," Professor Flitwick said.

Severus grinned.

   "I do have my moments," he said. "Of course he changed back after an hour so I'm sure that there will be no harm done."

  "So what are your plans this afternoon?" he asked.

   "I don't know," Severus said. "But I was hoping that Dumbledore would provide me with something else to do."

   "I'm sure he will."

            Of course Severus had been lying. He had every intention of finding out where the other parts of Voldemort's soul were at. And the only person that had that information was Professor Dumbledore. Thankfully Dumbledore was out for the afternoon so he could enter his office and get that information.

            He said the password and soon entered the man's office. He looked around for any information as to where Voldemort had hidden his soul fragments. Finally he found a book on his desk that happened to be laid open. He saw the following line of objects and locations.

Horcrux                                                                        Locations

1: Ravenclaws Diadem                                      Unknown

2: Gaunt's Ring                                                 Gaunt's Shack

3: Slytherin's Locket                                                     Cave

4: Helga Hufflepuff's Cup                                              LeStrange Vault

5: Harry Potter                                                             Harry

6: Riddle's Diary                                                           Unknown

            Severus wrote this down, ticking off Harry. Severus now knew that he had Riddle's diary and he could now track down the other parts of Voldemort's soul. His next stop would be trying to find Ravenclaws Diadem. He left the room, knowing exactly who to talk to.

   "So you want to ask me what I've done with my Diadem?" the ghost of Ravenclaw said.

   "Yes," Severus said. "It's very important to the school."

The ghost seem to think about this.

   "Well you're not as charming as Tom Riddle was, but you seem to care about the school," the ghost told him. "I told him where to find my Diadem. He placed it in a hidden room."

   "A hidden room," Severus said.

   "Yes," the ghost said. "A room that no one can find unless their looking for it. Ask the house-elves, they know what you're talking about."

And she glided away.

            Severus hurried down to the kitchens. He was only a few minutes away from having a part of Voldemort's soul. He said the password and entered. The house-elves were busy making dinner but stopped when Severus appeared.

   "What can we do for you, sir," one of the elves asked.

   "I need to find a room that can only be used if one is in need of it," Severus said.

This got the elves excited.

   "It's located next to the statue of the wizard trying to teach trolls how to dance," one of the elves asked. "You have to pass by it three times for the door to open."

   "Thanks," Severus said and left.

            He quickly found the statue, since he had passed by it many times. He then thought about what he wanted and went passed it three times. The door opened and he entered. He looked around, ignoring the things that had been hidden there, and there he found it. He touched it with his wand and it glowed with the same strange color that he had gotten from the diary. He knew that he had found it.


	24. Gaunt's Old House

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Here's your chapter.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and sorry I was cruel.

To tickledorange: Thanks for the review.

To fifespice: Thanks for the review and you'll have to just find out during the next chapter. I like him this way, searching

for the Horuxes instead of Dumbledore messing it all up.

To Dark Angel-alone in the world: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review, you keep me smiling.

To Everyone: I will post the next chapter as-soon-as-possible. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Gaunt's Old House

He sealed the Diadem away in a false wall and breathed a sigh of relief. He had destroyed one part of his former Master's soul and he now he had the two. His next objective was to go after the ring. He knew the Winter Holidays were coming and he already had plans on telling Dumbledore that he was staying at home for the holidays.

That would give him plenty of time to get the ring and return to Hogwarts. If the Headmaster asked why he had returned he would tell him that he wanted to spend time with his children. No other questions asked. Of course that left the locket and the cup. He knew that the cup was in LeStrange vault and knowing insane Bellatrix she had placed tons of protective spells, all of them nasty. He needed to find a way to get in there without causing him to die early.

He knew that the house elf that had served Sirius brother might be able to help him. He would be able to tell him if Sirius's brother had truly placed the locket in the cave or if Dumbledore was just grasping straws. Of course handling a house elf like that and he knew which one it was, would require some coaxing and hopefully a way in that didn't require Sirius Black.

Of course getting into the LeStrange Vault would also be another tricky thing. He just hoped that he could do it.

The winter holidays started and Severus sent a message to William, telling him that he had some important business to take care of and that he would be back in-time for Christmas. He left Hogwarts and Apperated to Little Hangleton and headed straight to Gaunt's shack. When he arrived he was hit with a powerful barrier. He shook his head and then took out his wand.

He muttered several charms and found a way to get past it. It took several tries but he managed to make it inside. The inside was horrible and Severus figured that it had to of been horrible for the one that was stuck inside. He waved his wand again and muttered several spells, one of them a locater. The locater spell hit a part of the floor and when he looked he saw a shinning gold box.

He picked it up and shook it. Something was inside but he knew better then to touch it. He left the shack and Apperated back to Hogwarts. He had another part of Voldemort soul to keep safe until the time was right for the very thing that might be able to destroy it.

Severus was glad when he didn't see anyone when he returned. He quickly headed to his quarters and hid the box along with the Diadem. As he was closing it and placing a powerful charm there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Severus said.

The door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. She gave Severus an odd look and then spoke.

"What are you doing back, Severus," McGonagall asked.

"I've decided to spend time with my children," Severus told her. "What are you doing here?"

McGonagall gave him a dark look.

"I always stay behind," she told him. "Unlike you!"

Severus gave her a dirty look.

"I think you should leave, Minerva," Severus hissed. "Unless you want to be forcefully removed."

McGonagall gave him a heated look and left.

Severus, himself, left a few minutes later. He intended on heading up to Ravenclaw Tower to spend time with William and Hermione. As he turned a corner he saw Fred and George Weasley holding a map. He took out his wand and waving it the map sailed out of Fred's hand.

"What the-." Fred said as Severus caught it.

"I'm confiscating this," Severus told them. "And ten points from Gryffindor."

And he walked past them.

He headed up the marble staircase and looked at the map that he now had. He knew that Potter and his stupid friends had created a map but he had never caught them with it. He looked it over and felt the bottom drop from his stomach. On the map was 'Peter Pettigrew.' He leaned against the wall, breathing hard. If Peter Pettigrew was on this map, which he was, then he didn't die. He knew that he would have to come up with another plan and this time it would include Sirius Black.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hi, dad," William said when Severus entered.

He ran over and gave his dad a hug.

"Hello, William," Severus said, hugging him back. "How has your Christmas been?"

"Wicked!" William answered. "So am I going to get anything for Christmas?"

Severus had to laugh at that.

"Of course you will," he told him. "And Hermione too."

"Great," William said.

Severus spent many hours with his children. William talked about Ravenclaw's chances of winning against whoever won the re-match and the hopes that Cho Chang didn't recover.

"Will, that's not a nice thing to say," Hermione said.

Severus grinned at her.

"No, that's something that I would say," Severus told her.

When Severus left Ravenclaw Tower he headed down to his office. He looked at his map and saw Ron Weasley turning in for the night. As the hours passed he waited for the Gryffindor fire to die down and then he took some floo from a jar that he kept.

"Gryffindor Common Room," he called out.

And he was gone.

Severus entered the second year boy's dorm, his face hidden, and went over to where Scabbers was at. He quickly grabbed him and cast a silencing spell on him. He then stuck him in a cage that had a spell that would prevent him from transforming. He then quickly left, hoping that this would be the last time that he would be in here until his son and daughter graduated.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Minister of Magic was having a late drink when his fireplace roared to life. He yelled in horror as a masked man appeared, holding what looked like a cage with a rat in it.

"I've found a Death Eater," Severus said, his voice masked under a voice charm.

"A D-D-Death Eater," Fudge stammered. "Let me see."

He took the cage and waving his wand Peter appeared. Fudge almost fainted.

"It seems that you have a lot to talk about," Severus told Fudge. "Also make sure that things are done right."

And Severus was gone.

**Sirius Black Released**

_ Former Prisoner, Sirius Black, was released from Azkaban late today. It isn't clear what was involved in his release but evidence came to light that the Potter family changed Secret Keepers at the last moment. Peter Pettigrew, a wizard that most believed was killed by Sirius Black, was found when an unknown wizard delivered him. Peter has admitted in turning the Potter's over to Voldemort and then framing Sirius._

_Sirius Black is recovering in St. Mungo but he's expected to make a full recovery._

"Now that's something that you didn't expect," Hermione said, finishing the short article.

"I know, it sounds strange," William said. "But at least the real culprit has been caught."

Hermione agreed with that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you imagine Sirius released," Remus said.

"I can imagine, I helped to have him released," Severus admitted.

Remus looked at him, shocked.

"But how?"

"The map that all four of you made," Severus answered. "Fred and George had it and I confiscated it. When I saw Peter's name on the map I worked out a plan on capturing him."

"But why would you do that for him?"

Severus sighed.

"Because I need to get inside the Black house," Severus said. "I suspect that Sirius brother has left a locket there. If I'm right, which I am, then I will be able to take it and add it to the ones that I've got. I also need him to have Gringotts hand him the LeStrange family vault. I've read that all property of the family goes to the soul heir if found. Bellatrix and her husband are in Azkaban and so it would go to Sirius. Hufflepuff's cup is in there."

"But what's so important about these two items?" Remus asked.

"Because they contain part of the Dark Lord's soul," Severus said. "When I have them all, except William, then I will destroy them all."

"And that will do what?" Remus asked.

"He will become mortal," Severus said. "And I believe that he will be killed."

Remus looked at him.

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

Severus grinned at him.

"Because I found out his secret when I was with him," Severus said smoothly. "And I'm going to make sure that he dies."


	25. Sirius Shock

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To fifespice: Don't I know. I couldn't believe that Dumbledore had all this time to try and find the different parts of Voldemort's soul before Voldemort returned. Trust a Slytherin that loves his son to come up with this plan. Thanks for the review.

To AmandaBurke76: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To The Dreaded Fangirl: When Snape rescued Harry he was 11, but at this point in the story he is 12.

To Xmen583: Oh you'll find out in this chapter how he reacts. Oh and Voldemort will be shocked when he finds out that he's mortal.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Aren't we all. Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Sirius Shock

            Sirius was released from St. Mungo a couple of days later. When he arrived at Hogwarts he went straight for the Headmaster's office. Of course Dumbledore was there to meet him.

   "Sirius, it's good to see you again," Dumbledore said.

   "It's great to see you again too, sir," Sirius said.

Dumbledore had to grin.

   "Your not in school anymore, call me Albus."

   "Very well," Sirius said. "So when can I see my godson?"

   "Soon, Sirius, soon," Albus said. "However we've got a few things to go over before you can see him."

Sirius gave him an odd look, like he knew he wasn't going to like this, but followed him into his office.

   "I see nothing has changed," Sirius told Dumbledore when they entered his office.

   "No, nothing has changed," Dumbledore said. "Now, things have happened that I'm not sure I fully understand."

   "Like what?" Sirius wondered.

   "Well, like how Peter managed to stay here at Hogwarts for a full year without being noticed by the Weasley twins," Dumbledore said. "The map that Severus dis-."

   "Severus," Sirius boomed. "Snape isn't here."

   "Yes, he is," Dumbledore said, giving him a look. "Now back to what I was saying. The map that Severus found showed Peter on it. How do you think that was possible?"

   "Simple, because it doesn't matter what form he's in he will show up on the map."

Dumbledore considered this.

   "Albus, I don't want James son even near Snape," Sirius said. "He's evil and vile."

   "Sirius, that would be quite a problem," Dumbledore said.

   "What do you mean?"

   "Sirius, he's Severus son," Dumbledore said.

   "WHAT!" Sirius screamed. "HARRY IS SNIVILLUS SON."

   "Sirius, stop calling Severus that," Dumbledore said.

But Sirius wasn't listening.

   "WHAT CHARM DID SNIVILLUS USE TO GET HARRY AS HIS SON? I WANT TO KNOW, I WANT HIM IN AZKABAN."

   "Sirius, that's enough," Dumbledore said firmly.

Sirius gaped at him.

   "I've talked to the Ministry and they've confirmed that he is Severus son," Dumbledore told him. "His name is William now and he has a sister. Both are in Ravenclaw."

Sirius looked sour at this bit of news.

   "Now about what will happen during the summer," Dumbledore went on. "Severus has agreed to live with his son during the month that William has to stay with the Dursley's. I don't like the idea of Severus being in that place but he is determined to protect his son."

   "I could protect him," Sirius said. "He doesn't need Snape around."

Dumbledore gave him a sad look.

   "The Blood Wards are designed to be fueled by blood," Dumbledore told him. "In other words Severus presence can enhance the wards. I've allowed him to stay there with William due to this."

   "And what about me, what say do I have in this matter?" Sirius demanded, looking even sourer.

  "You have a say after the month is over," Dumbledore said. "Now what are your plans now?"

   "Well the Black house is mine and I'm going to move in there," Sirius said. "I'm hoping that Harry will want to stay with me."

   "William," Dumbledore corrected. "And he has agreed to stay with his father. He left me a note, telling me that he was spending Christmas at home, but he's back."

Sirius looked at him with suspicion.

   "Is there a sudden reason that Snape changed his plans?" he asked.

   "I have no idea," Dumbledore told him. "Ever since he found out that he's a father he has taken a special interest in William. Of course I'm not going to jump to conclusions until I know that he's planning something that will make me distrust him."

Sirius gave him a grin.

   "Leave that up to me," Sirius said, getting up. "Now I think that I have a visit to pay to an old school friend."

And he left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Severus was busy trying to beat William at Wizard Chess when there was a knock on the door. William looked up from what he was doing but Severus yelled 'enter.' The door opened and Severus was shocked to see Sirius standing there.

   "We need to talk, Snape," Sirius told him.

   "After this match, Black," Severus said.

   "We will talk…now," Sirius snarled.

Severus felt like groaning.

   "Why don't you go back to your common room and we'll have a re-match," Severus said.

William nodded and with one kiss from Severus, William left.

   "So I see that your getting all friendly with Lily's son," Sirius said, his tone cold.

Severus crossed his arms and glared at him.

   "He's my son, I've got the right to care about him," Severus told him. "Now what do you want?"

   "I want to know what game you're playing," Sirius said. "I mean, you never cared anything for Lily and now I find that you two had a kid together."

   "He's name is William," Severus snapped. "It's not kid."

   "Whatever," Sirius said. "So answer my question. What game are you playing?"

Severus wanted to hex him but he knew that he needed him.

   "Sirius, the game that I'm playing is very dangerous. More dangerous then you can even imagine. I'm trying to find the parts of Tom Riddle's soul."

   "Who?" Sirius asked.

   "Tom Riddle," Severus said. "He goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."

Sirius eyes widened.

   "When I was working for him I found his secret, like I believe that your brother did," Severus went on. "The secret to why no one could kill him. He created Horcrux's, objects that contain a part of his soul. I've managed to destroy one of them, which lived inside William's soul, and I've got three of them hidden. Now I need Hufflepuff's cup and Salazar's locket. According to a parchment that I found the locket is in a cave but I fear that it has more evil protection on it then the others.

   "I need to get inside your house to find the house elf that served your brother. If he can tell me, for sure, that the locket is still in the cave then I'll go, but if it was switched then the locket is in your house. Also you've got Bellatrix's vault. It contains the cup. Once I have them all then I will work on a potion that will destroy them all. That will make Voldemort mortal."

He waited to see what Sirius would say.

   "This is insane," Sirius said. "No one is that stupid to endanger their soul."

Severus felt his anger flaring up.

   "Do not doubt what he has done to himself," Severus hissed. "So far we've had two attacks on Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevy. There is no other explanation except that someone was being controlled by Voldemort and he's not here in the castle. He lives inside that diary. I've got it now, so that means the attacks will stop. But people believe that William is attacking these people."

Sirius stared at him.

  "Look do you want to keep Voldemort from winning when he returns?" Severus asked him.

   "Of course," Sirius said.

   "Then help me find out if the locket is at your house or in that cave," Severus said. Let's just hope that it's in your house."


	26. Accidental Discovery

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Rena the pirate jedi wizard: Thanks for the review. I know that it appears weird but I like what I've written.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: I thought Sirius was funny as well. Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review and your wonderful words.

To ginny75: Thanks and thanks for the review.

To tickledorange: Well Severus wants to get along, as he needs to find the parts of Voldemort's soul, but Sirius just wants to prove Severus wrong. He does have hidden motivations in this story.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and we all hope they do get along.

To fifespice: Thanks for the review and do we all hope that Sirius will listen to sense. But again, he won't.

To zarkan: Thanks for the review and I haven't forgotten about William and Hermione. There in the next chapter as Sirius will screw up big.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Accidental Discovery

            Both Sirius and Severus Apperated to the Black House. Severus knew that Sirius didn't trust him but was only going along with it until he could prove him wrong. When they entered they saw the house in all his dirty glory. Sirius lit some lamps just in time to hear a horrible screaming sound.

   "MURDERERS, BETRAYERS, FILTH," screamed the painting of a foul-looking woman. "HOW DARE YOU COME TO THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER?"

   "Oh shut up," Sirius growled as he covered her. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Severus couldn't more then agree.

            Of course the search took forever and just as Sirius shooed Kreacher out of the drawing room Severus found it. He smashed the glass and took the locket from it. He then extracted his wand and waved it. The same glow appeared which meant that they had found it.

  "This is it," he said. "This is the part of his soul. Now I need to return to Hogwarts and we'll go to Gringotts in two days."

Sirius eyed the locket.

  "Such a stupid thing," he said.

   "True, but it was kept safe," Severus said. "Now let's get out of here before Kreacher returns."

They both left the house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "I've looked everywhere," Ginny told her brothers. "I can't find it."

   "Maybe you just lost it," Fred said.

Ginny gave him a hard look.

   "Okay, so maybe you didn't lose it," George said.

   "I'll help you find it," Ron said.

   "Thanks," Ginny said, relieved.

            They returned to Gryffindor tower and looked everywhere for it. However Ron had to admit after looking through Dean Thomas stuff that it wasn't inside Gryffindor tower. As he headed down to the Great Hall he caught sight of Snape and Sirius.

   "Once I've got the cup then I can destroy them all, including that blasted diary," Snape said.

   "Do you really think it will work?" Sirius asked.

   "God, I hope so," Snape said.

   "Well, well, well," Ron muttered. "So Snape has Ginny's diary."

He watched them disappear and came up with a plan. He would sneak into his office and find if he was right about Snape having Ginny's diary. And then he would take it. He just hoped that he was right about this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Now that the locket is safe, we can worry about the cup," Severus told Sirius.

   "Okay, so how are we suppose to destroy it once we do get it," Sirius asked.

   "I don't know," Severus said. "I hope the answer comes to me."

Sirius gave him a hard look.

   "Look, I'm doing the best that I can," Severus said. "I was lucky that Dumbledore let it slip that Voldemort had created these objects."

   "And what if Dumbledore hadn't let is slip?"

  "Then my son would be on the chopping block."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Ron checked to make sure that Snape was at dinner and then hurried down to his office. Once he entered he started looking everywhere for the diary. Finally he found it in some drawers that were in Snape's desk. He then took it and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

   "Thanks, Ron," Ginny said, taking the diary back.

   "No problem but make sure that no one takes it again."

Ginny smiled at him.

   "No problem," Ginny said and started writing in it again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

  "I don't believe it, it's gone," Severus said to Sirius the next morning. "Someone was in this office and took it."

  "But why?" Sirius asked.

   "I don't know but I'm determined to find out."


	27. The Cup And The Dragon

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: I know, we all hate Ginny getting that diary back. But we all know that it will be destroyed in the end.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and don't we all want the Basilisk to get him.

To AlixMM: Sorry if I made Snape look dumb but there's a reason why Ron was able to get the diary. And we'll find that out soon enough.

To zarkan: Yep, Ron screwed up.

To fifespice: Ron isn't the brightest apple in the applecart.

To tickledorange: Oh don't worry, they'll get the cup.

To jammies2000: First of all, Severus didn't know how dependent Ginny was on the diary. I think that he thinks that any level-headed girl would think it was strange for a diary to have the ability to do anything, which is what Severus suspects the Diary can do. Also, he put some really strong wards on his office so it would take someone with real talent to break them. Which is what Ron was able to do, which he did in the background. Also, we'll find out how Ron knew that Ginny had lost her diary in a few chapters from now. Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: A lot of people are saying that the diary should have had more protection and maybe I should have written it like that, but Severus had a lot on his mind. Oh and in this chapter Sirius will be a right jerk. Dumbledore is being manulative.

To cckeimig: Thanks for your review and in this story, Dumbledore really misses the mark. I'm sorry about leaving you hanging like that.

To Severus Addicted: A lot of things that happen in this story sort of happen in the book. I didn't want to make it to much like the book. Thanks for the review.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Oh Ron is evil in this story.

To phantombrick: Thanks for the review and William will kick Ron's .

To HopeHealer: Thanks for the review and I hope that you don't hate me after this chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: The Cup And The Dragon

            Severus was still in a right mood when it was time to head to Gringotts to get Hufflepuff's cup. Sirius had already worked on the legal means to which he could get the cup from Bellatrix vault.

   "So this cup is dangerous," the goblin told Severus.

   "Yes," Severus told him.

   "How?" he asked.

   "Because it contains part of You-Know-Who's soul," Severus told him, knowing that the truth was what was needed.

This got the goblin's interest.

   "Very well, I'll let you inside the vault."

            They took the cart to the vault and the goblin opened it. The vault wasn't filled with a lot of things that were of value but Severus saw Hufflepuff's cup at once. He took out his wand and did several spells to detect traps. He found one that would burn your skin of you touched it and another that duplicated the cup.

   "Don't touch it, Black," Severus warned. "She has several nasty spells on it."

Sirius looked like he wanted to object but, thankfully, he stopped himself.

            Severus managed to secure the cup into a bag and they both made their way to leave the vault when the unexpected happen. A huge dragon appeared and swept both Severus and Sirius out of the vault and out of the bank. It flew them higher and higher until Severus was able to get it under control.

   "What now, smart one?" Sirius demanded.

   "We see where it's going to take us," Severus said.

The answer was back to Hogwarts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "I swear I'm not looking forward to when term begins," William told his sister. "So far things have gone downhill."

   "That I'll agree with," Hermione said. "At least we won't have to worry about someone getting attacked."

William had to agree with that, but deep down he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. He got up.

   "Where are you going?" she asked.

   "I'm going to see dad," William said. "Maybe he can cheer me up."

And he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So now that this thing is locked away, what next?" Sirius asked.

  "I need to get the diary back and then find something to destroy it," Severus answered, rubbing his neck. "I'm going down into the kitchens and get something to drink."

And he left the office.

            As he walked he felt pretty good about himself. He was almost close in getting all the parts of Voldemort's soul and then even closer in destroying them. He knew that Voldemort would be angry when he found out that all of his things were missing. As he turned the corner he saw Nearly Headless Nick.

   "Hello, Professor," Nick said mournfully.

   "Hello-."

He stopped as something slithered near them. Nick turned around just as it opened it eyes. Nick was hit with the full blast of it but Severus found his world turning black and soundless.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            William made it to the three floors when he saw something that made his heart drop. He raced to his father and saw his eyes wide open, a look of surprise on his face. He then checked a pulse and found that he still had one. William then looked and saw that Nearly Headless Nick had been attacked too. William sat there and cried.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So old Snape got attacked," Sirius said.

   "Yes," McGonagall snapped. "Black, what is your problem with Severus?"

   "Oh I've got no problem with him," Sirius said. "However he won't be around until Professor Sprout makes this potion, right?"

   "Yes," McGonagall snapped.

   "Well then that gives me time, doesn't it?"

McGonagall wondered what Black was up too.

   "What are you hinting at?" she asked.

   "Well I'm his Godfather and I want him to be taken from Ravenclaw and put into Gryffindor."

McGonagall couldn't believe what she was hearing. Severus had been attacked and he was talking about removing him from Ravenclaw.

   "Black, leave," McGonagall demanded.

   "No, not until I see Harry."

   "His name is William," McGonagall corrected. "And you can't see him. He's seeing his father right now."

Sirius glared at her but left.

   "Oh, I can't believe it," Hermione said. "He got attacked and he's the Head of Slytherin House."

   "I can't believe it either," William said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Why was he attacked?"

   "I don't know," Hermione answered.

            When term started the students were all told that Nearly Headless Nick and Professor Snape had been attacked. The Slytherin's were all shocked that Snape had been attacked as he was the Head of their house. Even Malfoy was shocked.

   "Snape isn't a Mudblood," he said. "Unlike some."

He looked at Hermione.

   "Leave Hermione out of this, Malfoy," William snarled.

   "Yah, well make me," Malfoy countered.

   "That is enough," Flint snapped, coming between Malfoy and William. He looked at Malfoy. "Haven't they been through enough, Malfoy? Their father was attacked. Show some respect."

Malfoy grumbled something and was gone.

   "Thanks, Marcus," William said.

   "No problem and I did mean what I said," he answered and then left himself.

            A letter arrived for William the next day. He saw that it was from Sirius and so he opened it.

Dear William (Harry),

I was wondering if you wanted to spend sometime with me and Remus. Please send a response with this owl.

Sirius

   "Should I?" William asked his sister.

   "If you want?" Hermione answered.

She returned to her book and William wondered if she was upset about the letter.

   "Hermione, you can come," he said.

Hermione turned and looked at him.

   "Really."

   "Yes, Remus likes you," William said.

Hermione agreed to come.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "No, she can't come," Sirius told William when he and Hermione had arrived.

William stared at him.

   "Why?" he asked.

   "Because she's a Snape," Sirius answered. "No good can-."

   "For your information," William said, cutting Sirius off. "Hermione helped me out last year when we were trying to keep the stone away from Voldemort (Hermione flinched). So I believe that she can come."

   "Listen, I know that you care about her but she-."

William pulled away and stared at him.

   "Then I'm not coming."

And he returned to the castle, Hermione behind him.


	28. Dumbledore's Worries

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Oh he is, but that's Sirius.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To Xmen583: Thanks for the review and boy will Severus be mad at Ron.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To nicky12330: Thanks.

To Murgy31: Thanks.

To cckeimig: I don't mind, I'm glad you like my story.

To AlixMM: Thanks for the review and I'll follow your suggestions.

To Dark Angel-alone in the world: Thanks for the review and Sirius does have issues.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Dumbledore's Worries

   "Albus, what are we going to do?" Professor McGonagall asked. "A Hogwarts teacher getting attacked."

   "I know, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "It just doesn't make sense. The Heir of Slytherin shouldn't be attacking members of its house but it did."

McGonagall gave this some thought.

   "Do you think that we'll ever find out who's doing this?"

   "I don't know but I hope so," Dumbledore said.

            William and Hermione were both in foul moods with Sirius. William couldn't believe that he would hold who their father was against Hermione. They even ignored Remus when he came to visit them.

   "William, Sirius really hated your father," Remus said.

   "Well does that give him the right to treat Hermione like dirt?" William demanded.

Remus fell silent.

   "See, I've made my point."

   "Could you please leave," Hermione snapped.

Remus left.

            The rest of the Ravenclaws thought it was stupid what Sirius had done. Luna actually liked having William around and that caused Hermione to fall into a fit of giggles which annoyed William.

   "And what's so funny?"

   "Oh nothing," she lied, though William knew that she was lying.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "I don't know what his problem is," Sirius said. "It's not like I hexed her."

Remus gave him an accusing look.

   "Okay, so I told him that she couldn't come."

   "Which you shouldn't of," Remus said. "Look, their brother and sister and if he wants her to spend sometime with him then that's his opinion."

Sirius crossed his arms.

   "James wouldn't have approved!" he stated.

   "James isn't here," Remus countered.

   "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Remus glared at him.

   "You know what I mean," Remus said. "Gods, you're a git, Sirius. You've got no say so in how William is raised."

Sirius went red.

   "And have you've forgotten who enabled you to enjoy the freedom that you're having."

   "And I'm suppose to be grateful," Sirius boomed. "He just wanted to get inside my house and Bellatrix's vault."

   "Which had two parts of Voldemort's soul," Remus countered.

   "Remus, he's playing us," Sirius said. "He doesn't care if Voldemort is defeated all he wants is James's son."

Remus felt the sudden desire to bite him.

   "He's Severus son," Remus corrected. "And you better hope that Madam Pomfrey doesn't find a way to revive him or there will be hell to pay."

And he left Sirius with his thoughts.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	29. Finding The Diary Again

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To jammies2000: Thanks for the review and Sirius hasn't grown up. He just doesn't want to believe that William is Severus son. Of course Sirius acting like a jerk isn't over and I guess it never will.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review and we all know that he will defeat the snake.

To zarkan: Thanks for the review and here's your chapter. I hope you like.

To AlixMM: Well deep down Sirius is still a Black and they consider half-bloods and less, not worthy. I really wanted to show what would happen if Sirius found out that Harry wasn't his friend's son. Also, Severus needed Sirius to get into the house because no one knew where the Black house was, except Dumbledore but Severus wasn't going to go to him, and he needed Black to be able to get inside. Of course finding the locket was just pure luck and so the trip to the cave isn't needed. Also, Severus hasn't faced a task like this one and he wasn't prepared for what was needed to complete each small part of the larger task. Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To tickledorange: Snape won't be back until the potion is brewed and you'll be surprised who brews that.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and yes Remus and the werewolf are thinking along the same brainwave.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Finding The Diary Again

            William and Hermione visited their father again, much to the huffing and puffing of Madam Pomfrey, and tried to tell him that everything would be alright. William felt like crying as he looked at his father's prone body. When they finally left William felt worse then before he had walked in.

   "He's going to be alright," Hermione told him.

   "I know, but he's just lying there like he's carved out of stone."

Hermione sighed sadly.

   "I know," Hermione choked.

            They headed back to Ravenclaw tower, their worries about their father on their minds, when William's shoes hit water. Both of them looked at each other and then raced to where the water was coming from. Soon they discovered the source, Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

   "What has she done now?" William groaned and they opened the door.

Myrtle was crying harder then ever and when she saw them she stopped.

   "What's up, Myrtle?" William asked.

   "Don't ask me unless you're the one that threw something at me."

   "Why would anyone throw something at you?" Hermione wondered.

   "Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, causing more water to well up. "I was minding my own business when someone thought it would be funny to throw something at me."

   "But it can't hurt you if someone throws it at you," said Hermione, reasonably. "I mean it would go right through you."

Hermione had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed up.

   "Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I_ don't _think!"

   "Who threw it at you, anyway?" William asked.

   "_I _don't know….I was just setting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out."

She pointed to a book that was lying under the sink. William went over and picked it up and at once knew what it was.

   "Hermione, it's a diary," he said.

Hermione stared at him.

   "How do you know that?"

   "Just have a feeling," William said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

And both of them left the bathroom.

            Back in Ravenclaw tower William and Hermione talked about the diary and who T.M Riddle might be. Hermione decided that they should start research about him so that they knew who he was. Of course William got a surprise when his snake friend, who he named Salazar, looked interested in the diary.

   "_There's dark magic in this book_," Salazar told William.

   "_What do you mean?_" William asked.

   "_I'm just telling you that there's dark magic in this book. This boy was evil_!"

William thought that it was unfair to call someone evil if they didn't know him, or her, but William figured that the snake knew what it was talking about.

  "Can you tell him to stop talking to that snake," Ernie Macmillan asked Hermione. "We don't need any Parseltongue spoken here."

Hermione turned and glared at him.

   "Why don't you shove off, Macmillan," Hermione snapped.

Ernie glared at her but she turned her back on him.

   "Salazar told me that this book is evil," William said.

   "What does he mean evil?"

   "He said that the boy that owned this diary is evil," William explained.

Hermione paled.

   "You should turn it in to Dumbledore," Hermione told him.

   "True, but I don't trust him," William admitted.

Hermione's surprise was evident.

   "What do you mean you don't trust him?" Hermione asked.

William didn't know how to answer that one.

   "I just don't," William told her. "And I can't explain it even if I tried."


	30. Sirius Tries Again

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To JWOHPfan: I'm glad that you found my story. When I started this I didn't know how people were going to react. Thanks for your review.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review and here's your chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Sirius Tries Again

            William placed the diary at the bottom of his trunk and tried to get what his snake had told him out of his mind. He decided to follow Hermione's advice and try and find out more about Tom Riddle and how it was possible for him to be evil. Of course Hermione wanted to be apart of William's search.

   "So where do we start?" William asked.

   "Let's see if he done anything to earn any kind of rewards or if he was Prefect or something."

   "Okay," William said.

            They started at the Library which had a book about Prefects and Head Boys and Girls. Sure enough he was there, both as Prefect and Head Boy, but it didn't say what he had done after he had left school. It also made a mention of the fact that he had won a Special Awards for Services to the School. Of course it didn't mention what he had won it for.

   "It's like they hushed something up," Hermione said. "I mean, all the others have deeds that the student did but not this one."

William knew that Hermione was right.

   "So what's the next plan?" William asked.

   "Well I think that we should look at old registries," Hermione said. "It would list him and who is parents were."

   "Do you think that's a good idea," William said. "I mean, we have to probably go to Professor McGonagall and she won't let us look at anything that might concern one of her students."

   "True, but what if Riddle wasn't a Gryffindor," Hermione pointed out. "Then-."

She stopped when she saw an owl land on Williams shoulder, a letter in its beak.

   "What is it?" Hermione asked as William read it.

She noticed him going pale.

   "The Ministry of Magic wishes to see me tomorrow," William said.

   "About what?" Hermione asked.

   "Sirius is trying to get custody from my father," William told her.

Hermione gasped, shock written on her face.

   "But he can't do that," Hermione said to him. "He just can't."

William felt anger coursing through him. How dare this man do this to him!

   "There has to be a way," Hermione said.

   "Yes and I'm going to find out," William told her and then walked away.

            Hermione left William alone for the rest of the day, telling him that she would find out the answers so that he wouldn't have this on his mind. The next morning William was Flooed to the Ministry where a wizard named Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting on him.

   "Are you the Potions Master's son?" he asked.

   "Yes and I intend on remaining that way," William snapped. "So where do I go?"

   "Follow me," Kingsley said. "And stay with me. You don't want to get caught up in the mess that follows those that work odd hours."

            William followed Kingsley to a set of grills and opened them. Stepping inside William watched it go down. He looked at his feet, trying to find some sense in all this. He was happy with his father; he had a sister, why would someone want to ruin things for him.

  "We're here," Kingsley suddenly said, breaking through Williams thoughts.

William watched the door open and then he followed Kingsley again.

            The chamber that the hearing was going to take place was filled with witches and wizards of all kinds. William saw Sirius setting, full blood red robes around him, and a look of excitement on his face. He turned and saw Professor Dumbledore wearing the same robes that Sirius was wearing. In-fact all the witches and wizards were wearing them. Kingsley told William to sit down in a chair and he did.

   "Order," a portly man said, banging on his desk. "Order."

Everyone fell silent.

   "This hearing is to see if Mr. William Godric Snape should be taken out of custody of one Professor Severus Tobius Snape who is presently petrified at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to the notorious Heir of Slytherin's monster," he told everyone. "Our own Sirius Allen Black, member of this court, has filed petition for him to be given full custody of Professor Snape's son."

He then fell silent and Sirius stood up.

   "My fellow members of this court," he started. "He has been poisoned by Snape, been told lies about the man that I know to be his true father, and has been taken out of his house that he was sorted into. I'm wishing to remove him from a very dangerous environment and now that Snape won't be able to take care of him I'm offering him a home."

William wanted to kill him, really did.

   "But a letter was sent to Severus, telling him that he had a son and daughter," one of the witches said. "Are you telling us that we were wrong?"

   "Not wrong," Sirius said. "Just mistaken."

   "The Ministry doesn't make mistakes," she snapped.

   "Madam Bones," said the portly man. "I'm sure that Sirius was mixing words."

   "He wasn't mixing words," William snarled, standing up. "He hated my father since before I was born. I know all about how you made his life a living hell. He took me away from the Dursley's, gave me a place to stay, fed me, clothed me, and it was the hat that placed me in Ravenclaw; not my dad."

Sirius gave him a dirty look.

   "Mr. Snape, I-."

   "He's a filthy Mudblood," Sirius snarled, making everyone gasp.

William felt the tears well up and then they burned away in his anger.

   "You're a pureblood git," William snapped just as the door opened. "You're just jealous that he's better at spells and stuff then you'll ever be. I wish you hadn't been freed from Azkaban then I wouldn't be here."

  "Minister Fudge, a girl wishes to see you," he said.

   "Bring her in," Fudge said and William was surprised to see Hermione walk in.

She gave him the thumbs-up and then handed a note to Fudge. He thanked her and she left.

   "Sirius, I believe that this has already been settled," Fudge said. "According to this all rights have been settled."

   "W-What," Sirius said, stunned.

Fudge handed him the paper and he looked it over.

   "This is impossible," he stated. "Someone has gone into Gringotts and revoked my rights as Godfather and kept me from being guardian."

He growled in his anger but Fudge hit the desk with his gavel.

   "Case dismissed," he said.

William was stunned but very glad to be leaving.


	31. William's Shock

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To nrgirl90: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review and Sirius is stupid if he thought that he would get William for himself.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: I didn't know that Sirius middle name was Orion. Thanks for telling me and thanks for the review.

To tickledorange: Thanks for the review and he is making a lot of people angry.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review and we all hate Sirius in this story.

To jammies2000: Thanks for your huge review and there are a few surprises in-store to keep Sirius from going any further. All thanks to Lily Evens.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: William's Shock

            When William returned to the castle Hermione was there to greet him. She gave him a big hug and then smiled at him.

   "I'm glad that it worked," Hermione said to him. "Remus thought that it might not but I didn't believe it for one second."

William stared at her, shocked.

   "Remus got me free of Sirius influence."

Hermione grinned.

   "Well I wouldn't call it his 'influence' but Sirius was acting like a jerk and Remus and I decided to take matters into our own hands."

William was surprised.

   "I'm sure that Sirius won't like it when he finds out who caused him to lose," William reasoned.

   "True but I don't care," Hermione said.

And she walked away leaving William with the impression that she didn't care.

            News that Sirius had lost spread through the school, helped by Ron Weasley who told everyone that William must of done some dark arts stuff to cause Sirius to lose. William and Hermione were sure that most Gryffindor's would believe it since most of them thought that William was attacking those students. Neville, of course, believed it more then the others because of how much William had hated Snape before he found out that he was related to him.

   "Just ignored them," Hermione said a week after William had won. "It's all legal not some dark arts spell."

   "True, but most people will believe anything."

            Gryffindor played their re-match against Slytherin and Gryffindor won, though it was narrow. That meant that Gryffindor would play against Ravenclaw and that meant that William would be needed.

   "Now we need to watch the Weasley twins," said their Captain, a strong armed sixth year. "We can't let them try and hit us with a bludger."

   "But don't they always manage," said one of the Chasers.

   "True," he answered.

            And so they started practice again, William's Nimbus Two Thousand beating most of the brooms. However, deep down, William knew that if they faced Slytherin themselves he would be no match for Malfoy's Nimbus Two Thousand and One. It was just a faster broom. This alone weighed heavily on Williams mind and Hermione saw it when he returned to the Ravenclaw common room.

   "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

   "I'm worried about the match," William told her. "The Slytherin's have top-of-the-line broomsticks and I'm the only one with a half-way decent broom."

Hermione huffed at that.

   "Malfoy thinks he's so hot because his father got the team those brooms," she snapped. "But he isn't and you need to prove that."

   "Thanks," William said. "But it still doesn't change the fact that they do have them."

   "I know," Hermione told him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Can you believe that I lost," Sirius said to Remus. "Someone had a hand in it, I just know it."

Remus felt like rolling his eyes.

   "Sirius, maybe it was just fate," Remus said. "I mean things like that happen."

   "Oh don't give me that," Sirius spat. "This had nothing to do with fate. Someone messed up my chances on purpose."

Remus rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

   "Sirius, give it up," Remus begged. "You lost and that's just how things happened. Find yourself someone nice to be with and forget about it."

Sirius looked at his friend.

   "Are you sure that you didn't have a hand in this," he asked him.

Remus stared at him.

   "Of course not," he said. "I hate Severus, like you do. Why would I help him?"

Sirius grinned at him and Remus felt sick.

   "That's my friend," he said and he left.


	32. An Unexpected Gift

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Lady Bluebird: Thanks for the review, but we won't be hearing from Sirius for awhile. He's really getting on my nerves.

To ginny75: He won't find out until later, much later. And we all know that he's not going to take it well. Thanks for the review.

To Oogies4u: Thanks.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review and we all know that Sirius doesn't give up. Of course he's going to go silent for awhile.

To jammies2000: Thanks once again for the huge review. William is a normal 12-year-old with a lot of worries on his mind. At least, my brother had a lot of worries on his mind when he was 12. Of course the only reason why Neville believes that William is attacking people is because everyone else believes he's attacking people. Like William said 'people will believe anything.'

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and I'll keep smiling.

To B00kw0rm92: Don't we all. Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks and Severus is in the hospital wing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: An Unexpected Gift

            February started with no sign of the Heir of Slytherin peeping around some corner so that he, or she, could attack anyone. Of course that didn't make William feel better. Most of the school still believed that he was attacking people and that since the school now knew that it was him it was harder for him to open the Chamber of Secrets. On the other hand the rumor that William had used dark magic to win wasn't believed by members of Ravenclaw house, who knew that it was luck that had gotten William out of re-joining Gryffindor.

   "At least they don't believe that one," Hermione told him.

   "Yah, whatever," William muttered.

            On the plus side Sirius was being quiet and that was good news for both William and Hermione. Any days, weeks, months, or years without him was fine with them. William went back to working hard and Hermione stared to feel that the rest of the term would go by nicely without Sirius popping his head around some corner. And then a week into February several large barn owls entered the Great Hall, carrying what William knew right away was a broomstick.

            It landed right in William's breakfast and, like before, a note was dropped on-top of it as well. William took the note and opened it. At once he knew this was from his father.

_William,_

_I hope that this helps you in your match against which ever team you're up against._

_Love,_

_Dad_

   "Wow, William," Hermione gasped as she looked at the note. "But why?"

But William wasn't listening. He started to tear off the wrapping and saw that it was a new Nimbus Two Thousand and One, the same model that Malfoy and the Slytherin team had.

   "Is this some kind of late Christmas present?" Hermione asked him.

   "I don't know," William said, shocked that someone had spent loads of galleons on him. "But I want to try it out."

He quickly ate his breakfast and left the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall grinned.      


	33. The Final Straw

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Murgy31: Thanks and thanks for the review.

To Lady Bluebird: It was one of those packages that a person could send to another at a pacific time.

To cckeimig: It was from Severus but with a horrible surprise that he didn't include with the broom.

To Sabaku no Sable: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Oh you haven't gotten the stories mixed up Severus is still in the hospital wing and the present came from him, but not what's going to happen next. Thanks for the review.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and we'll find out what Sirius does next when I write the sequel.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To jammies2000: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

To AlixMM: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: The Final Straw

            William jumped on the broom and kicked off, zooming across the grounds and to the Quidditch Pitch. He felt the cold air on his face but he a huge grin had spit across his face as he thought about the gift his father had gotten him. A year ago he never would have thought that Snape was his father but now he felt like he should have known that he was.

            Suddenly the broom started to jerk and before William knew what was happening the broom had thrown him off and the world went black. When William came to he was in the hospital wing and he heard Madam Pomfrey's angry shouts.

   "You should have checked it for that Hurling Hex," she said. "Mr. Snape could have died."

   "That's what bothers me, Poppy," said the voice of Dumbledore. "While I don't believe that Severus would of hexed his own son it does raise concerns about him living with Severus."

William frowned.

   "Albus, you can't think that this is important," Madam Pomfrey said. "One Hurling Hex doesn't make Severus an unfit parent."

   "True but it tells us that someone knew that William and Harry are one and the same person."

There was silence.

            William was visited by Hermione an hour later, who told him that the broom was being checked out for anymore hexes or curses. He told her what he had heard and Hermione gasped.

   "Their not going to try and keep dad from living with you, are they?" Hermione asked.

   "I don't know," William said, frowning. "I hope not."

   "Me either," Hermione whispered, her eyes filled with sadness.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Did you land on your ass, Snape?" Ron Weasley asked the next morning.

Several Gryffindor's laughed at what he had said. William glared at him and Hermione tried to keep him from doing something that would cause Ravenclaw to lose points.

   "Leave him alone," Hermione said. "Or I'll write home to your mother."

Ron gave her a look that could kill.

   "He wasn't talking to you, Snape," said Dean Thomas.

   "Well if he's insulting my brother then he's including me," Hermione countered, itching to reach for her wand.

   "Weasley the only reason why you hate me is because I'm no longer in Gryffindor," William told him. "I'm not winning points for Gryffindor anymore and you can't stand it."

Ron went red.

   "The only thing that I can't stand is your face," he snapped and he punched his former friend in the face.

   "William," Hermione yelled, shock on her face.

            William touched where Ron had punched him and drew blood. He gave him a dirty look and, then getting up, he leaped on him, keeping Ron from getting to his wand. Hermione screamed in horror but the other students yelled for them to keep it going.

   "What's going on here, what's going on here?" yelled Professor Lockhart.

He managed to pull Ron off of William and both boys glared at each other.

   "That is enough Mr. Weasley," Lockhart said, his tone not what it generally was.

   "He started it," Ron snapped.

   "No, he didn't," Hermione countered. "You started the whole thing."

Ron made a motion to say something but was stopped by the appearance of Professor McGonagall.

   "What is going on here?" she asked.

   "Mr. Weasley and Snape were fighting, Professor," Professor Lockhart reported. "I pulled them off before someone got seriously hurt."

Professor McGonagall's lips grew thin.

   "Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Professor McGonagall told them. "And I want you, Mr. Snape, to see Professor Flitwick. I'm sure that he'll want to know who lost him those points."

She pointed to the corridor and William left, Hermione hurrying behind him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "I can't believe that you fought, Mr. Snape," Professor Flitwick said. "And Muggle dueling at that."

   "I'm sorry, Professor," William said. "But Ron has been starting rumors that I'm attacking the students. He has almost the entire school believing that I'm doing that, that I'm the Heir of Slytherin."

Professor Flitwick eyed him.

   "Sir, he's telling the truth," Hermione said. "Ron started it."

   "Miss Snape, I understand that Mr. Weasley has problems but that gives your brother no right to fight him," Flitwick said. "Therefore he'll serve detention this Saturday at eight."

William and Hermione both wanted to protest but the look that Professor Flitwick gave them told them that this was his final decision.

   "Thank you, sir," William said and both of them left.  


	34. Valentines Day

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Severus Addicted: Ron punched William first. Thanks for the review.

To tickledorange: I know we all feel sorry for William, I do, and thanks for your review. YOU ROCK AS WELL!

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review and I'll answer your questions as the chapters go on. To answer your first question as to why the Ministry sent Snape the letter. It was Lily's idea before she died. She wrote a letter to the Ministry, telling them who William was related to. It was timed so that the Ministry could only open it a year after William (Harry) had started at Hogwarts. Yes, Snape put the order in and then it arrived.

To nrgirl90: Hermione will do her more then bit in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: No, Ginny didn't because William's broom to buck, but it was someone. I hope I'm not going to make you go all mad with that response but I'm feeling evil right now.

To JWOHPfan: Well I don't know really how fair he is. But he is supposed to be the Head of Ravenclaw House. I would imagine him not understanding of William getting into a fight since he lost points, even though it was that git, Ron's, fault, and might cause Ravenclaw to lose chances of winning the cup. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To phantombrick: Let the blood begin! Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review and don't we all want to kill Ron at this point.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: Sorry about taking sometime to post but I've had to stay up all night to make sure that my brother gets up. Thanks for the reviews, everyone and keep them coming.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: Valentine's Day

            The next day, which happen to be February the 14th, William entered the Great Hall feeling as though this term couldn't end fast enough for him. As he walked in he thought he had entered the wrong room. The Great Hall was decorated for the holidays and pink confetti was fluttering from the enchanted ceiling. William sat down at the Ravenclaw table and looked at Hermione.

   "What's going on here?" William asked.

Hermione giggled and pointed to the Staff table. The entire tablecloth was decorated with a pink tablecloth and the teachers looked like they wanted to kill Professor Lockhart. William frowned when he saw that Sirius had come and was treating it like the best joke in the world.

   "What is Black doing here?' William demanded.

Hermione stopped giggling and looked at the table. She hissed when she saw Sirius.

  "He wasn't there when I arrived," Hermione said. "I can't believe that he would come and ruined the holiday."

   "Well I've got a feeling that Dumbledore invited him," William said, frowning at the Headmaster. "Just to make our lives hell."

Hermione turned away and finished her meal.

            When she was gone Professor Lockhart told everyone that his card carrying cupids would be around to deliver Valentine Day cards and William hoped that he wasn't one of those people that got one. He finished eating and left as quickly as Hermione had. All day the cupid's disturbed lessons, much to the annoyance of the teachers, to deliver their singing valentines, as Lockhart had called them.

            William was quite relieved not to get one and the rest of the day went by without any problems. However that night Hermione stopped him.

   "William, can we go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

   "What for, Hermione?"

She held a Valentines Day card.

   "I want to give this to father," Hermione told him.

William didn't have to be told twice.

            Madam Pomfrey didn't want to let them in but she gave him, in the end, and the both of them entered the depressing room. They went past the victims and to the bed that was far from the rest. Hermione placed the card next to Severus and did something that William had never seen her do. She kissed him on the forehead, tears rolling down her face.

   "Don't worry, dear," said the voice of Professor Sprout.

William and Hermione both turned to see their Herbology Professor in a seat, deep inside the shadows. Hermione wiped the tears away.

   "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered but Sprout smiled at her.

   "There's nothing wrong with being worried for someone," she told her. "However I've told Filch this and so I'll tell you two. The Mandrakes are being moody and secretive, which means their fast leaving childhood. The moment that their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting. It won't be long before we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have your father back before you know it."

   "Thanks, Professor Sprout," William said.

   "No problem, dear," Sprout answered.

            So that bright spot was in their lives. However a lot of the students didn't take this view and still believed that William had attacked those people. Of course none of them would believe that William had done nothing to deserve what Ron had done to him and to their horror they found out that Ron didn't have to serve detention.

   "But he punched me," William told McGonagall.

   "I know, Snape, but the Headmaster didn't believe that Weasley deserved it."

William grumbled.

            Of course there was the matter of Williams's detention. Professor Flitwick wanted him to come to his office that night, which was what William called 'a waste' of valuable time. When he arrived at eight William noticed a sheet of parchment and quill.

   "You will write four hundred times 'I will not allow myself to be punched."

William groaned to himself and got to work.

            A week later Professor Flitwick entered Ravenclaw Tower with Williams's broom. William was delighted in having his broom back and relieved that it was jinx free. He took the broom upstairs and then rejoined Hermione.

   "So are you coming to the match?" William asked.

Hermione grinned at him.

   "Of course, won't miss it for the world."

   "Thanks, Hermione."            


	35. Rumor Mill

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Sabaku no Sable: Thanks for the review.

ToMurgy31: Thanks for the review.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review and the answer to your second question about why did they chose to send the letters. It was Lily's request and the Ministry had to honor it.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review and it wasn't Sirius that jinxed the broom. I'll tell you at the end of the story.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the vote of confidence and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

To nogoalielikeme: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Don't I know and thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Rumor Mill

            The next day the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw took place (I'm not sure when Ravenclaw plays again, if they win, because Rowling has never told us). William noticed Hermione was there along with Remus Lupin. He kicked off when the balls were released and that's when Remus started to talk.

   "I'm afraid that Severus might never wake up," he said.

   "But Professor Sprout said that they've almost gotten over their acne," Hermione said.

   "True, but things might happen and I don't want William to think that it won't."

Hermione looked up just as the Ravenclaw Keeper scored a goal bringing the score Ravenclaw: 10 Gryffindor: 20.

   "Do you think that Sirius might try something?" Hermione asked him.

Remus looked at her and Hermione at once wished that she hadn't voiced what had been on her mind.

   "No, I don't," Remus said. "That would affect all the others as well."

   "True," Hermione agreed. "**But I don't put anything past him**," she thought to herself.

            Ravenclaw won the match when William dived and caught the Golden Snitch. The Ravenclaws were heading off to have their party but Hermione cornered her brother.

   "Should we tell Professor Sprout?" William asked her.

   "I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, Remus suspects that our father might not wake up. I'm just hoping that no one does anything to them."

   "I hope not either."

            The rest of February ended soon and March started. The Ravenclaw's were now getting ready for their match against Hufflepuff. If Hufflepuff won then they would play against whoever was the favorite in June. Of course William wanted it to be Ravenclaw playing against Slytherin.

            Of course something happened that made everyone excited. In Mid-March the Mandrakes in Greenhouse Three threw a wild and raucous party which made Professor Sprout very excited.

   "Once they start trying to move into each other's pots we'll know their fully matured," she told William.

As she walked away William decided that seeing a plant 'doing it' wasn't something that he wanted firmly implanted in his brain.

   "Well look on the bright side," Hermione said. "You won't actually be seeing it. They'll be on the chopping block."

   "And dad will be back," William added.

   "That too," Hermione agreed.

            Of course one of the bright sides of no new attacks since the one on Nearly Headless Nick and Professor Snape was that a lot of the students were starting to believe that William couldn't be the Heir of Slytherin.

   "He would have attacked more people by now," said one Hufflepuff.

This seemed to annoy Hermione.

   "Ooh they seem to finally get it," she snapped. "Not so keen on accusing someone, are they."

   "Let it go, Hermione," William said. "At least their starting to wise up."

Hermione said nothing to this.

            Of course now that the Mandrakes looked like they would soon be cut up Rumors abounded of what the victims would do when they found out that most of the term was already over. Fred Weasley joked that Snape was going to lose it when he found out that the other half of term was gone.

   "Don't joke," Ginny Weasley said. "He might keep our grades from us."

   "Well I don't care what any of you think," Hermione said. "I'll just be glad that all this horrible business is over."

   "To true, Hermione," George said. "Mum went frantic when that cat was attacked. Thought that some of her old friend's kids would be next."

William noticed that Ginny went pale and that really made him wonder.

            Of course Malfoy was looking upset about the whole thing. One day, a week after Professor Sprout said that soon the Mandrakes would be ready for cutting he overheard Malfoy talking to his friends.

   "The Heir isn't taking care of all this Mudblood filth," he told Crabbe and Goyle. "And I'm still upset about him attacking Professor Snape."

   "What should we do," Crabbe asked.

   "Nothing," Malfoy answered. "I'll write home to father and tell him what's going on. However if there was one more attack then Dumbledore would be removed."

William gaped at what he was hearing.

   "Want us to do something about that?"

   "No," Malfoy said. "Just leave it all up to me."

William hurried to give the news to Hermione.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "He's hoping for another attack," Hermione said.

   "Yes," William said. "He thinks that one more attack will remove Dumbledore from his post."

Hermione looked shocked.

   "I know but how can we prove that Malfoy knows about these attacks."

Hermione considered this.

   "I think that we should try and get some Veritaserum," Hermione told William.

   "What's that?" William asked.

   "The most powerful truth potion," Hermione answered. "I believe that dad has some. However we could get expelled if we used it on Malfoy. The Ministry has rules concerning its use."

   "But this stuff could help," William told her.

   "I know," Hermione said. "However what other plan do we have?"

And they hurried out of Ravenclaw Tower.       


	36. The Truth Comes Out

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review and your comments about the whole thing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review and I was glad that I could help.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To PottersLittleSister: Sorry about the story going a little fast but I'm going with the flow. Thanks for the review and I'll try and slow it down. If not, then you'll get a fast story.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review and here's your chapter.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To Merciless-the-insane-cancerian: Oh things aren't going to work out for Dumbledore in this story. However that will happen after Severus wakes up. Oh and I'll give you more Sirius.

To hemotem: Thanks for the review and you might get your wish. Might.

To phantombrick: Thanks, I'll think about it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: The Truth Comes Out

            It took awhile to release the wards but Hermione managed to find what she was looking for. Once she had it she left, William trailing behind her.

   "So what are you going to do with it?" William asked.

   "I'm going to have the staff put some in Malfoy's Pumpkin Juice," Hermione explained. "Then we'll find out the truth as to how that evil diary got into Hogwarts and about Malfoy knowing about the attacks."

   "Well then I'll leave that up to you," William told her and he left her alone.

            When Hermione returned she sat down, looking smug. William had a funny feeling that she had done what she had planned to do. William shook his head, but deep inside he was looking forward in seeing what would happen.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So does Professor Sprout have anything new to report?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

   "Just that she believes that soon the Mandrakes will be ready for cutting," Professor McGonagall answered.

   "Good," Dumbledore said. "Now, I have a small job for you."

McGonagall listened with interest.

   "I need you to find out who enabled William to win that case," Dumbledore said. "Once I have that information then I can come up with a new plan."

McGonagall was shocked, but thankfully didn't let it show.

   "As you wish, Albus," McGonagall said and she left.

   "Now let's see the truth come out," Dumbledore said, smiling wickedly.

Unknown to him a large metal pot moved a little and then dropped. Dumbledore's skull was cracked open and he bled to death.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            During dinner that night Hermione and William were waiting to see what Malfoy would do. Malfoy took a long drink of his pumpkin juice and slumped to the ground. The Slytherin's went postal and Professor Flitwick forced calm to be restored.

   "Get him to the hospital wing," Professor Flitwick ordered.

Several Slytherin's gathered their fallen house-mate and hurried him out of the Great Hall.

            The next day the school found out that Dumbledore had died. It shocked everyone that he had died due to his skull being cracked open. He was buried that day and the next Professor McGonagall became the temporary Headmistress until the Governors could find a new one. Of course Lucius Malfoy made sure that his old friend was considered.

   "But he's Petrified," said one of the Governors.

   "Only until Professor Sprout can cut the Mandrakes up," Lucius said. "Severus is the best person for the job."

The Governors considered this.

   "Very well," they said. "Severus Snape is the new Headmaster."

And they signed their names.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "What I don't understand is how that pot hit him," said Professor McGonagall.

   "Well we know it wasn't a ghost," said Professor Flitwick. "So who did it?"

   "Well I don't care," McGonagall said which shocked Flitwick. "Dumbledore planned on ruining a wonderful family just so that he would have his little 'hero.' When the new Head comes I'll make sure that Severus is allowed to have his son."

   "I'm sure that the new Head won't even consider it his business," Flitwick said, who was now shocked at this new revelation about his old friend.


	37. Choosing New Classes

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Christina E. Lupin: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the rest of my story.

To Someone aka Me: I'm glad that you liked it. I was getting tired of reading stories that Dumbledore died due to some hex. Now things will be better for the Snape family.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: I'm laughing at you review, it's funny. Thanks for it.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review. None of the people that have read the last chapter would have expected me to kill Dumbledore off like that.

To SwallowKuraire: Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: I'm not going to be that cruel making Dumbledore a ghost. The Snape family really needs a break from him.

To imadoodlenoodle: I'm glad that you liked how Dumbledore died. Now wait until the next chapter and you'll find out a secret that no one knew about. And another at the end of the story.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the last chapter.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To PottersLittleSister: Thanks for the review and the thing about you not caring if it's fast. Of course I'm really trying to make it slow.

To jammies2000: Oh Lucius has a hidden reason for recommending Severus for the job. Don't let what Lucius did fool you.

To Xmen583: Don't worry about no one being around to protect the witches and wizards. Anyway Dumbledore doesn't really care about William and was very evil.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 37: Choosing New Classes

            The Easter holidays came and it was time for the second years to choose the subjects that they would take for their third year. Hermione took the whole thing seriously but William didn't really know what he was good at.

   "But you have to pick something," Hermione told him.

   "Okay, I'll pick the Study of Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies," William said.

   "Why those?"

   "Because I know I won't have Ron," William told her.

   "How do you figure that?"

   "Because he's a dumb nut, that's why," William said. "I'm surprised that anything can get between those ears."

            The news that Severus Snape was to replace Albus Dumbledore appeared in the Daily Prophet a week later. Both William and Hermione stared at each other when they finished. They were horrified when they read that Lucius had used his influence to get their father the position.

   "I thought that Lucius hated dad for what he did in Diagon Alley," Hermione said.

   "Me too," agreed William. "That leads me to wonder what his game is."

   "Same here," Hermione also agreed.

            The next Quidditch match would be between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. William wasn't going to play because their regular Seeker had made a full recovery. Hermione knew that he was upset about this and all the talking couldn't change his mind, or feelings, about being left out.

   "So are you going to at least watch?" Hermione asked.

   "No, I'll go and visit dad," William said. "But tell me what happens."

   "Alright," Hermione said.

            As promised William didn't show up for the match, but spent his time with his dad. He really hated what had happened to him and deep down he wondered what Lucius had in-store for his former friend.

  "William," said the voice of Professor McGonagall.

William looked up at the temporary Headmistress.

   "Yes," he said.

Professor McGonagall said nothing but sat down. She looked at Severus.

   "I'm sorry about what happened here," she told him. "I never would have suspected that this would have happened."

   "Were you here when dad came?" William asked.

   "Yes, I was," McGonagall answered. "And I'll admit that I was hard on him. He wasn't in my house and so I didn't believe that I was responsible for him."

William was a little surprised by this.

   "Why?" he asked.

   "Because all the Heads are like that, except Sprout, and he was someone that I had heard knew a lot of hexes and curses. Not the good ones, I tell you, but I should have taken more of an interest in him. Dumbledore was like that as well, didn't really care for the Slytherin's like he did the rest of the students. He left school and sank into the Dark Arts. Even followed that liar, You-Know-Who."

This shocked William.

   "He supported Voldemort (McGonagall flinched)," William said.

   "Yes, but something happened and he came back to our side a year before your mother died."

William didn't know how to process all this.

   "Look, Severus is a good man," McGonagall said. "He protected you last term and kept You-Know-Who from finding out all he could about what he had done to protect the stone. Don't let what I've told you keep you from continuing your relationship with him."

William nodded and McGonagall left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "He supported You-Know-Who?" Hermione said.

   "Yes, but I want the full story from my father," William told her. "I want to know what made him change sides."

   "Do you think Sirius would know?" Hermione asked.

   "No, and I'm not going to ask him," William said. "He'll probably say that McGonagall lied."

Hermione gasped at him.

   "Why are you shocked?" William asked her. "He lies about everything."

   "I know but this is the first time I've heard of someone wanting to make McGonagall look bad."

William looked at her.

   "Well this is the first time I've had a real father that everyone seems to hate."


	38. The New Potions Master

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review.

To Silvermane1: Thanks for the review and thanks for thinking this was cool.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and the suggestion. I was thinking about using Slughorn in this story anyway.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 38: The New Potions Master

            Now that the classes were chosen for the new term Professor McGonagall had a new thing to add to their minds. William and Hermione had entered the Great Hall and the first thing that Hermione noticed was a new teacher setting where Professor Snape usually sat. She nudged William to get his attention and he noticed the new teacher as well.

   "I wonder who he is." Hermione asked.

   "I think that Professor McGonagall might give us that answer," William said and both of them sat down.

Sure enough Professor McGonagall did stand up.

   "Since all of you know that Professor Snape has been attacked I have asked Professor Slughorn to take the post of Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. I hope that all of you make him feel welcomed back."

Everyone clapped but the Slytherin's clapped the hardest. Both Hermione and William had no idea what to expect from this new Professor.

            Of course two days later they had him for their first Potions Lesson. Hermione and William took their places on the Ravenclaw side of the room and waited for the rest of the class. When everyone finally arrived and sat, Professor Slughorn appeared.

   "Hello, class," he called out cheerfully. "My name is Professor Slughorn and today we're going to start on the Animagi Draft."

Hermione raised her hand.

   "Yes Miss-."

   "Snape," Hermione finished which brought a smile to his face.

   "I've heard a great deal about you, Miss Snape," Slughorn told her. "Your father's notes spoke highly of you. I'm pleased that he finally had a family of his own. Fine Potion Brewer when he was in school."

Hermione went pink upon hearing this.

   "Now what's your question?" he asked.

   "Well the potion that you want us to make is a little advance," she said.

   "Well, yes, it is," Slughorn admitted. "But Ravenclaw's seem to have a knack of brewing potions that are complicated. Now I'll hand out some of the ingredence and then we'll get started."

            The potion turned out to be a little more advance then what William was use to. However he managed to produce a good solution and Professor Slughorn came around to check on everyone. Once they were finished he explained what the Draught could do.

   "It can turn you into any animal that you have a connection to. I'm sure that there is an animal in each of us. Now I'm going to hand out a completed Animagi Draft to each of you and I want you to try it and record your experiences. Worth fifty points to each student for each completed assignment. Now bottle your samples and turn them in for grading."

Everyone hurried to bottle there's and then Slughorn handed them a sample of his potion. When William got his he slid it in his bag and then everyone was allowed to leave.


	39. Another Attack

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the lesson that Slughorn had.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review.

To PottersLittleSister: Thanks for the review and I thought that Slughorn was SWEET as well.

To Silvermane1: Thanks for the review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for the review and glad you like Slughorn.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To A Shadow Revised: Thanks for the review and you'll find out soon enough.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review and sorry about it being short. Though you said that you weren't complaining. I'll try and make this chapter longer.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 39: Another Attack

   "So when are you planning on trying the potion?" Hermione asked on Saturday.

   "I don't know," William said. "But I-."

He stopped when the sound of a trunk going back and forth was heard. The sound was so loud that it had carried all the way down to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Everyone started to look at each other and then something shot out of the boy's dorm and went past all of them. It was soon gone but William was sure that it looked human.

   "We've got to tell McGonagall," Hermione said, fear in her voice.

William nodded and both left the common room.

            It wasn't hard to find Professor McGonagall. She was busy talking to Filch but listened when William and Hermione told her about what had happened. When they were finished worry appeared on her face.

   "Any idea where it went?" she asked.

   "No," William said. "And I don't like it."

   "That I'll agree with, Mr. Snape," McGonagall said.

            When William and Hermione returned to the common room several people asked them what the Headmistress had said. Hermione told them that McGonagall was worried about where the thing was going.

   "Do you think it will attack us?" one of them asked.

   "I hope no," William answered.

            For the next several days no sign of that thing was apparent inside the school. And then as William was heading to his Charms lesson he heard it again, the same sound that he had heard before.

  "_Let me kill…let me rip…let me tear_," it hissed.

William stopped dead and listened as it slowly went away. William ran to get Hermione.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "You heard it again," Hermione said.

   "Yes," William said. "But what does it mean?"

   "I think I know what it means," Hermione said. "But I need to go to the Library after class."

William nodded, though he didn't know what she would find.

            When the bell rang Hermione hurried to the Library. She had a feeling that William's gift was connected to how he was able to hear the voice that had led to several people getting attacked. She just hoped that she was right. A few minutes later she found the book that she needed and checked it over. She read it and then again, the words making sense.

She tore the page and then wrote one word. She then pulled out a mirror and hurried to find her brother.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Do you know where Hermione's at?" Luna asked William.

William looked up from the book that he was reading.

   "No, but she said that she was going to the Library," William told her.

Luna left it at that.

            An hour later Professor Flitwick entered the Ravenclaw Common Room, his face grave. He located William and motioned him to the side.

   "William, Hermione was attacked," he told him.

William's face went white.

   "What, but how?" William asked.

   "No one knows, but it looks like it was the same monster," he explained. "I'm to take you to the Hospital Wing."

William nodded and left with the Professor.


	40. Another Message On The Wall

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To nightwing27: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Remember that something came out of William's dormitory and disappeared. Let's just say that's what enabled the attack to happen.

To Glittersong: Thanks for the review and I agree with you.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review.

To Lady Bluebird: Thanks for the review and you'll find out what that thing was.

To murdrax: Thanks and I thought it was great how I killed Dumbledore off. Thanks for the review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: Oh he'll kill that stupid snake soon enough and we all know this will help Severus when he has to destroy those soul containers.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for the review and I promise that this chapter will be longer.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review. Oh and I love Luna as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 40: Another Message On The Wall

            William couldn't believe that his sister had joined their father in the hospital wing. He knew there had to be a reason that the attacks had stopped and then started again. He kept thinking about this when he ran into Ron. William at once went for his wand, waiting for Ron to start hexing him. However he did nothing.

   "I'm sorry about thinking that you were attacking people," Ron said.

William stared at him.

   "I know you would never harm Hermione," Ron added.

   "Oh took you that long to realize," William snapped.

Ron sighed.

   "I'm also sorry that your dad got attacked as well," Ron finished.

William wasn't sure what to make of this.

   "Look, I know that you don't trust me and I don't blame you but after what happened to Hermione I knew that you wouldn't attack her. And I know that it might take time for you to trust me again but I'm telling the truth."

William gave him one last look and then put his wand away.

   "Okay," William said slowly. "But don't think that my father will forgive you for how you've treated me."

Ron nodded.

            Now that William and Ron were at a truce William was able to tell him what had happened in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ron was interested in knowing about that thing that had left and about how it might be connected to all the attacks.

   "What do you think it could be?" Ron asked.

   "That I don't know," William said. "But it might also be connected to my father's quest."

   "What quest?"

   "I don't know," William answered. "But I know that he gave me something that got rid of whatever it was that was inside me. He said that I would still have the gift to talk to snakes."

Ron stared at him.

   "When did this happen?"

   "The potion or finding out?" William asked.

   "Finding out?"

   "When someone conjured a snake and had it go into dad's office," William answered.

   "Blimey, and I thought that everyone stopped hating you when it was discovered that you were Snape's son. But who did it?"

   "I don't know but I'm hoping to find out."

A few days later Professor McGonagall stood up and gave them all some good news.

   "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting," she told the school. "This year might just end with us catching the culprit. Professor Slughorn has been elected to brew the Mandrake Restorative Draught."

And she sat down.

   "Well that's one bit of good news," Ron said as they left the Great Hall.

   "I know lets go and tell Hermione," William told Ron.

When they arrived in the hospital wing they went over to Hermione's bedside.

   "The Mandrakes are almost ready and soon you'll be back with us," William told her. "I know that-."

He stopped when he noticed something in her hand.

   "Ron, look at this," William said when he had managed to pull it out.

He unfolded the paper and spread it out.

   "Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of his eyes shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

William and Ron stared at each other and then he noticed one word written in Hermione's unmistakable hand. _Pipes_.

   "Wait a minute Hagrid's roosters were killed," Ron said.

   "And there were always spiders every time there was an attack," William added, suddenly remembering something that he knew he should of remembered.

   "So Hermione believes that the monster is a giant snake," Ron said.

   "Have you ever see Hermione as being wrong?" William said. "It all fits and I know that she figured it out because I kept hearing that voice inside the walls. Come on, we need to tell Professor McGonagall at once."

Both left, but William turned and looked at them all.

   "I promise I'll find it and kill it," he vowed and then hurried out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So this is what's attacking the students," Professor McGonagall said.

   "Yes, Professor," William said. "And we need to find a way inside the Chamber."

   "And do you have any idea where the Chamber of Secrets is at?" McGonagall asked.

William thought about everything, all the victims, where they had been located, and then it came to him.

   "It's inside Moaning Myrtles bathroom," William said.

   "We'll just see, won't we," McGonagall said. "I'll get Remus in here and he'll go down there to see if you're telling the truth."

Both William and Ron stared at each other and then the door opened. It was Professor Slughorn.

   "Headmistress something horrible has happened," he said. "Come with me."

   "Stay here and wait for Remus," she barked and was gone.

   "I wonder what has happened." Ron said.

   "I don't think I want to know," William answered.

            A quarter of an hour later Professor McGonagall returned and Remus was with her. She looked grave and when she told Ron what had happened he almost fainted.

   "Mr. Snape believes that he knows where the Chamber of Secrets is at," she said. "I want you to go with him and find out if it's true."

   "Of course," Remus said and then something strange happened; an owl landed on the solid oak desk, a letter in it beak.

She took it and handed it to William.

William read:

Dear William,

            If you're reading this then the strange things have continued. I know you probably figured out about the diary and other things. I want you to take the diary with you when you go down there. It contains part of Voldemort's soul and if you can kill the snake then you can use the venom to destroy it. I hope that this will be of some help.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

   "So he knew that the monster is a Basilisk," Professor McGonagall said.

   "I believe so," William said and McGonagall tutted. "I'll go and get the diary and then we'll meet outside Moaning Myrtle bathroom."

Both Ron and Remus nodded and William hurried.

            Ten minutes later all three of them were outside the bathroom. William opened the door and entered, Ron and Remus following. Moaning Myrtle was busy sobbing and stopped when she saw William.

   "Hello, William," she said.

   "Hello," William answered. "Um, can I ask you how you died?"

Myrtle looked at William like he had asked the most flattering question.

   "Oh it was horrible," she said. "I died right here in this stall. I was hiding because Oliver Hornby had teased me about my glasses. I was crying, see, and then someone entered. I then heard something, like some made up language and when I opened the stall to tell him to go away I died."

   "How?"

   "I don't know," she answered. "All I remember is seeing a pair of big, yellow, eyes. Right over there."

She pointed to the sinks and William walked over and tried it.

   "That has never worked," she told him.

William looked to the right and then the left, and there he saw it.

   "Ron, Remus, this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," William said.

   "Then say something, something in Parseltongue," Ron said.

   "Open up," William said.

Ron shook his head.

   "English," Ron said.

   "Open up," William repeated but instead of the words a faint hissing sound came out.

The tap started to glow a brilliant white light and then they watched as a large opening appeared, large enough for a grown man.

  "I'm going down there," William told them.

   "Me too," Ron said.

   "I'm going as well," Remus told him. "Severus would kill me if he heard that you went into danger and I didn't come."

William grinned.

  "Oh, William, if you get killed down there your more then welcome to share my toilet."

  "Um, thanks Myrtle," William said, a reminder to himself not to die.

He then jumped in and disappeared.

            The pipe went on forever, William hearing Ron and Remus trailing behind. He noticed pipes going here and there but none as large as theirs. Finally it leveled off and William landed on a floor covered in skeletons. Ron and Remus soon followed suit.

   "Lumos," William said and his wand lit up. "Now if you see anything close your eyes straight away."

Both Ron and Remus nodded and they continued.

            The tunnel seem to go on forever, their shadows only visible through the wand light. Suddenly William saw something and motioned for Ron and Remus to stop.

   "What is it?" Ron asked.

   "It's a snake skin," William said after he had seen what it really was. "This thing must be forty feet."

He saw Ron shiver.

   "Come on, lets continue," William said and the three went on their way.

   "Do you think that Ginny is alive?" Ron asked.

   "I hope so," William said. "But we'll soon find out."

The tunnel suddenly ended and they saw a large door, carved with serpents. William turned to the others.

   "If you want to go back, I won't-."

   "No, William, we're coming," Remus said.

William turned back to the door and whispered, 'open up.' The doors slowly opened and then the three of them entered.


	41. Confronting The Truth

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thanks for the review.

To HopeHealer: Thanks for the review.

To murdrax: Thanks for the review and you'll find out soon enough.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Thanks for the review.

To PottersLittleSister: Thanks for the review. Their in their second year.

To windlg: Thanks for the review.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and aren't we all glad that Ron has stop being a prat.

To Xmen583: Thanks for the review and Ron will have to pay for what he has done.

To Severus Addicted: Thanks for the review and we all know it will turn out well in the end.

To PaulBlay: Thanks for the review.

To Glittersong: Oh don't worry about William and Ron getting rid of Lockhart, Severus will be taking care of that.

To B00kw0rm92: Thanks for the review.

To Silvermane1: Thanks for the review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks and here's your update.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

Chapter 41: Confronting The Truth

            When William, Ron, and Remus entered the Chamber at last William instantly found Ginny. She wasn't moving but from what William could tell she was still alive but she needed to get out of here.

   "Wake up, Ginny," William said. "Please wake up."

   "She woke wake up," said a soft voice.

All three of them looked to see a tall boy entered from a side passage.

   "Who are you?" William asked.

   "Tom Riddle, at your service," the boy said and William couldn't help but notice that he looked a little like him.

   "Come on, William, let's get out of here," Remus said. "I don't like the feel of him."

William ignored Remus.

   "What do you mean she won't wake? She isn't dead, is she?"

   "She's alive but only just," Riddle said.

   "William, let's go," Remus begged.

Riddle turned to Remus.

   "No one is leaving until I get what I want?" Riddle told them. "And what I want is to be free from the confines of that diary."

William stared at him.

   "What do you mean?" William asked.

Riddle laughed.

   "Don't you know anything or has your filthy half-blood father not told you," Riddle asked, making William's anger rise. "He was the one that took the diary from dear Ginny Weasley's trunk. He suspected what I really was. I know, your dear friend enabled her to get it back and she told me all about losing it. I figured out that your father was trying to destroy me and so I ordered little Ginny to send the Basilisk to attack him. To get him out of the way. Of course he was only petrified and not killed….Pity."

William turned to Ron.

   "I didn't know that this would happen," Ron said.

   "So what are you going to do with us now?" Remus asked.

   "Oh I'm going to let the Basilisk destroy all of you and then I'll finally be able to leave."

   "I don't understand, why were you placed inside a diary?" William asked.

Riddle smiled at him, it was a cold smile and William didn't like it.

   "So that I would be safe," Riddle answered.

   "Wait a minute your one of Lord Voldemort's soul fragments," Remus suddenly said.

Riddle grinned at him but William was confused.

   "What do you mean; he's one of Voldemort's soul fragments?"

Remus turned to him.

   "Severus was out looking for the different parts of Voldemort's soul," Remus explained. "He found this whole list that Dumbledore had put together and-."

   "Dumbledore," Riddle laughed. "Oh I heard what happened to him. I believe that was my doing, though I'm glad the old fool is dead."

William turned to Riddle.

   "How do you know Dumbledore?"

   "He came for me when I was eleven," Riddle said. "He told me all about who I was and when I saw what kind of power he had I wanted it. Now, are you all wondering who started these attacks or do you want me to tell you?"

William knew that he was dying to tell him so he waited.

   "Fine, I'll tell you," Riddle said. "Little Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the Basilisk on all the Mudbloods and Filch's cat. She was the one that wrote threatening messages on the wall."

   "Why?"

   "Because I told her," Riddle answered. "I also taught her a simple spell that would cause a certain potted plant to fall on a certain Headmaster's head. She didn't even know what the spell would do. So, I guess, she is responsible for the Headmaster's death. Of course she soon became scared of the powers of the diary and tried to destroy it."

   "And that's where me and Hermione found it," William said.

Riddle smiled.

   "Oh yes but then you had to put me away, lock me up so that I couldn't gain more power. Of course I had enough power, by then, to leave the diary and I headed for Ginny. I controlled her and made her write her own message. Down here she became boring so I placed her in an enchanted sleep. Now where is my diary?"

   "I don't have it," William said.

Riddle's face turned ugly.

   "Then go and get it," he snarled.

   "No, I'm not," William stated.

Riddle glared at him and then at the others.

   "Fine, then all of you will die," he said and turned to face the statue of a very old man.

William was surprised that he had failed to notice it.

   "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_," he hissed.

The statues mouth started to open and William knew that this was where the Basilisk was at.

   "Close your eyes," William whispered.

Both Ron and Remus nodded and then the snake came out.

   "Scatter," William yelled.

Everyone went in different directions as the snake came charging at them. And then, at that moment, something scarlet came from the corner of the room. William saw a large phoenix, black as night, appear. It charged at the Basilisk and he heard it screaming.

  "What, no, this isn't happening," Riddle yelled.

And then two more phoenixes appeared. One had Riddle's diary and the other had the Hogwarts sorting hat. The two dropped them and William grabbed them.

  "You can smell them, get them, get them," Riddle snarled.

William turned and saw the snake sniffing its way towards him. William suddenly jammed the hat on his head and waited for the end to come.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger.


	42. Defeating Riddle

Title: When Potter Changed To Harry

Rating: G

Summary: When Harry leaves his Potions book behind after his first year Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to return it to him. What he finds isn't what he expects and so he rescues Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Celebwen Telcontar: The black phoenix is very interesting and something that I thought of in the middle of a sleepless night. Thanks for the review.

To PottersLittleSister: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that's just how it ended up. I'm updating now and I hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

To Murgy31: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To ginny75: Sorry and thanks for the review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for the review.

To Someone aka Me: Yes, you will find out. Thanks for the review.

To Severus Addicted: I don't mean to write them, they just happen. I hope the sequel will not have any, but you never know. Thanks for the review.

To Silvermane1: Thanks for the review.

To B00kw0rm92: Sorry and thanks for the review.

To cyiusblack: Here you are and thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 42: Defeating Riddle

            As William heard the Basilisk get nearer he pleaded with anyone out there to help him. Suddenly the hat started to contract, like a huge hand was squeezing it, and then something hit William hard on the head. William pulled the hat off and something was poking out of it. William didn't think, he took it and pulled out a magnificent sword.

            The Basilisk was on him and without thinking he plunged the sword into the snake's mouth when it opened it. He felt a sharp pain and saw one of its fangs had pierced his body. William fell to the floor, the sword falling from his hands.

   "William," Ron shouted, along with Remus.

Riddle laughed.

   "Oh yes, finally outwitted by the heir of Slytherin," he said, his tone mocking. "This just proves that you were never special."

William felt the venom start affecting his vision and he knew that he would soon be dead.

   "I'm going to sit here now, William, and watch you die."

William wanted to do something but he was starting to lose his vision and then something landed next to him, he could hear the talons as it hit the stone floor. William tried to focus but he couldn't.

   "Get away from him, bird," Riddle snarled. "Get away from him."

The phoenix screeched at Riddle and that's when William felt his vision returning. The chamber was coming into focus and that's when he saw the diary. He took the fang and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. Riddle screamed a terrible scream and then he was gone.

            It was only then that he saw that it had been the black phoenix that had saved his life and he felt grateful. Remus helped him to his feet and that's when Ginny woke up. Ron ran to her and hugged her.

   "Oh Ginny, I thought you were gone for sure," Ron said.

Ginny turned and saw William and gasped.

   "I'm sorry, William, I was-."

   "It doesn't matter," William said. "It's all over, it's just a memory."

And with the three phoenixes the group left.

            Professor McGonagall was beside herself with relief when William and the rest returned, Ginny with them. William told her all about the diary and about his father's quest to rid the world of Voldemort by killing off the parts that he had placed inside the special containers.

   "Dark magic," she muttered. "Well I'm sure that Severus will be most pleased that his son saved the day and destroyed that horrible diary."

   "Is he going to be alright?" William asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled at him.

   "Of course, they'll all be fine," McGonagall told him. "Of course I'm most surprised that Severus phoenix came to your aid."

William and everyone stared at her.

   "Lily gave it to him right after she found out that she was having you," McGonagall said. "Thought it might come in handy some day. And I must admit that it did."

            That night Severus Snape was sworn in as Headmaster. He didn't look pleased by the new job but William figured that he would get use to it. Hermione returned as well, telling him how proud she was that he had used what she had given him. Of course she was surprised that Ron had made up.

   "I've already given him a talking to," William told her.

   "Well I'm glad," Hermione answered.

            Severus, of course, made everyone's day by telling them that he had fired Lockhart. Some things had come to light about how he had managed to do all those things and the Ministry was restoring the memories of the rightful owners of those feats.

   "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" William asked his father the next morning.

   "Someone called Tonks," Severus answered. "I heard that she's really clumsy."

William had to laugh.

            And so it was time to head back to the Muggle world. William was heading back to Prince Manor to spend his summer and Severus offered Dobby a job at Hogwarts, owning the need to get away from the personal danger that came with being connected to the Malfoy family. William had a funny feeling that his father had a few things on Lucius Malfoy.

Severus never said if he did or didn't.

To Be Continued….

(A/N: Thanks for review and reading this story. The sequel is something that I'm still working on. Everyone will soon find out once I've posted the first chapter. Thanks everyone.)


End file.
